


The Hunter and The Huntress

by ImDeanWinchestersBitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguments, Baby, Brothers, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Home, Hunters & Hunting, Jealousy, Love, Misunderstandings, Movie Night With Sammy, Nightmares, Protective Dean Winchester, Revenge, Saving People Hunting Things, Secrets, Sweet Sam Winchester, The Family Business, Visions From Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDeanWinchestersBitch/pseuds/ImDeanWinchestersBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laric was a small town girl who's life had been turned upside down after witnessing the murder of her mother Susan, finding out that monsters are real and her father who she had never met wasn't what she thought. After turning to the life of a hunter or in her case huntress she saved the life of a guy named Sam Winchester who would be a link in the chain to finding out who her father really was.. and a damn good friend. She never expected to join the family business or to catch feelings for the older Winchester. Dean Winchester was a ladies man who wasn't looking to catch feels for anyone let alone the daughter of the man who was like a father to him and Sam. When things become more complicated then friends with benefits will their connection last or will their lives fall apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Laric Stacey Singer is a 29 year old woman who was raised by her mother Susan Brown in a small town in Kentucky. Susan was a waitress at a local truck stop/diner where she spent long nights waiting on local truck drivers and the occasional stranger passing through. Laric had never known her father and the only thing she had known about him was that he was a hunter who had been passing through when her mother met him at work one night. They had hit it off and she had invited him back to her place for a drink. That was twenty nine years ago. After years of raising Laric on her own Susan was killed in what the local police called an "Animal Attack" but Laric knew different she had witnessed the whole thing.. and after her mother's death Laric soon found that the world as she knew it was all a huge lie. The monsters that her mother had told her were only made up were all too real. When told that her father was a hunter she had naturally thought deer, bear, moose, elk, duck or rabbit. It was only after her mother's death that she found a box of things hidden in her closet. A box that held so many secrets. Inside it she found a faded photo of her mother and a man she soon realized was her father. A book that looked like an old journal and a necklace with a charm that looked like a flaming star. After reading the journal Laric wasn't sure weather she should be happy that she wasn't crazy or pissed that her mother must have known about the kind of hunter her father was and that this shit is real. One thing she did know was that she too would turn to the life of a hunter. That she would hunt every monster until she found the one who killed her mother.. In the box was also a letter addressed to Laric by her mother.. A letter that she hadn't been able to read until one night after a hunt.. Laric had taken out two vampires all on her own and had rented a cheap motel just outside of town..


	2. The Letter..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laric reads a letter written by her dead mother, telling her about her father Bobby Singer and gives her his number. Her father doesn't answer, instead the phone is answered by Dean Winchester..

**Laric's P. O. V**

I was exhausted.. Another hunt.. another monster down.. two to be exact. Maybe I can rest a little better knowing that the world is infested with two less vampires. Although I know that there are plenty more where those came from. That's why I won't stop hunting until I have killed all that I can or one of them gets me first.. at least there are a few more out there like me.. I mean my father couldn't be the only one..

I walk into room 222 at the Metro Inn Motel and shrug to myself at the appearance of the room. It's a place to sleep I scold myself.. It will do.. I drop my bags on the full sized bed and turn to check out the bathroom.

￼After looking the room over I decide to get my night clothes together and get a shower. I walk over to the bed and start to reach into my bag when I see the old envelope addressed to me by my mother's hand sticking out the side of the open side pocket. I hadn't been able to bring myself to read it. I feel like I failed her.. I let that monster take her from me. Sure she had begged me to stay hidden in the bathroom at the truck stop but I shouldn't have listened I should have tried to save her. My hand sakes as I reach for it and turn to sit in the chair in the dark corner of the room. I run my fingers over my name in her handwriting. My heart feels like it might beat right out of my chest as I slowly open the envelope and slide the faded paper from it. I swallow past the small knot in my throat and fight to stead my hands as I unfold it. When her written words are exposed to my eyes they begin to sting from the tears that I refuse to shed. _Stop being such a pussy Laric!_ I scold myself and begin to read.

_**My Dearest Laric,** _

_**If you are reading this letter it means that time has taken it's toll on me.. or one of the monsters that have been coming into the truck stop has finally taken my life. I know that you must be angry.. please don't be upset with me.. I understand that you think that I lied to you and to be honest I have.. I only thought I was protecting you. I know now that I was wrong to keep the truth from you.. about the world we live in and about your father. Laric your father's name is Bobby Singer.** _  
_**He is a hunter but not your typical kind of hunter. He hunts monsters Laric. I know that you've read the journal so you understand what I mean. It was both of our decision to keep his identity a secret but it was only because we thought that it was the only way to protect you.. to keep the truth our secret. Laric promise me that if you find yourself in trouble that you will call him for help. His number is 605-261-0123** _

_**With all my Love,** _  
_**Mom** _

My eyes are burning with the effort to hold back the tears but by the end of the letter I lose the fight and they flow down my cheeks. _Damn it Mom!_ I drop the paper to the worn out carpet floor and struggle to understand how she could keep it all from me. She knew that those bastards were monsters and that they could and probably would take her life. Why did she stay? At that damn truck stop.. in that God forsaken town. Why didn't she call Bobby for help? Does he know? Does he even fuckin care? My jaws are tight and my teeth are grinding as the anger builds. _Call him if I need help huh Mom? Well why the hell didn't you call him?_ I'm so exhausted at this point I don't even bother with a shower or changing. I stand up feeling so numb as I strip down to my bra and panties. I spread out my own blanket across the bed and fall into it. I don't need to cover up because the AC in the room seems to be busted. Soon after getting into bed I fall into a restless sleep..

***The next morning..**

_Knock knock knock.._

I roll over rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I reach for my cell phone to check the time.. 10:20am

"House keeping!" I hear a woman say through the door.. damn it..

"Yeah give me about twenty minutes to get a shower and grab my shit and I'll be out of here." I yell back crawling out of bed.

"Yes ma'am take your time." She says in a perky tone and I roll my eyes as I grab my clothes and stagger sleepily towards the bathroom. The warm water from the shower does a pretty good job of waking me up so after I wash up I jump out and wrap a towel around my naked body and walk back into the room to get dressed. I put on my black lace bra and panties, my necklace from the box of things in mom's closet, my tight black leather pants, a t-shirt with holes all over it and AC/DC on the front, my socks and black boots. I brush my long black hair and put on my make up..

￼When I finish I put all of the used towels and wash clothes on the bed drop the room key in the middle of them and start to repack my bag. As I stuff my dirty clothes into it I see the discarded letter from the night before and bend down to pick it up. My anger is still in the lead of all of my emotions. _I should call "Dear Ol Dad" let him know that Mom was killed almost a year ago and that I know about their lies.._ I think to myself as I stuff it into the bag. I shut the door to the room as I walk out and reach into the side of my bag for the keys to my 76 Camaro. After throwing my bag into the passenger seat I climb in and pull out my cell phone. I have the number burned into my memory. I dial the number and listen to it ring..

"Hello." I hear I deep voice answer.

"Umm.. uh is.. Bobby Singer there?" I finally force myself to ask.

"Um who is this?" He asks.

"Uh Laric my mom said that if I needed help to call Bobby." I answer.

"Well I'm Dean and I'll be taking his cases from now on. Maybe I can help. What's the problem?" He asked and I hesitate to answer.

"My mom was killed.. the cops in town called it an animal attack but.. um.. it was a werewolf." I admit and feel foolish even saying it out loud.

"Werewolf huh? Where are you Laric?" He asks seeming to believe me.

"Kentucky." I answer.

"Text me the address darlin and sit tight we will be there soon." He tells me and I wonder if I am doing the right thing by giving it to him. Not for help but to find out what he knows about Bobby Singer.. My father..

 


	3. Meeting The Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laric meets the Winchesters and explains how her mother was killed and that she is Bobby's daughter..

***Dean's P.O.V**

"This Laric chick sounded hot on the phone." I smirk over at Sammy who had been sleeping the whole ride until just seconds ago.

"Dean.. we are going to help the poor girl not bang her in the back seat of the Impala." He scolds me.

"Well.. that wasn't exactly what I was thinking but not a bad idea. Maybe you should find a nice piece for yourself when we get there. Sounds like you could use it." I smirk even bigger over at him.

"You're such a jerk." He shakes his head and looks in the mirror to fix his hair.

"Yeah? Well you're a bitch." I snort back and put in some AC/DC.

"I wonder how her mother got Bobby's number?" Sammy asks as the sound of You Shook Me All Night Long fills baby.

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe he helped her before or some shit." I answer his question as best as I can.. The music fills the air as we take the rest of the drive in silence. Until we pull into the parking lot of the bar called Third Street Dive in Louisville Kentucky.

***Laric 's P.O.V**

I'm sitting in the back of the bar at a table in a darker corner. I had gotten the text from Dean saying that they were almost in town so I rushed over to get here before him and his brother Sam that he is apparently bring along. I order a shot of vodka and a Bud Light as I watch the door for them to walk in. It isn't long before I see two guys walk in matching the description that Dean had given me on the phone. Damn.. I think to myself.. they are both very good looking. One is taller than the other and has longer darker hair with a dark five o'clock shadow, a big build, wearing jeans, a red plaid shirt and a tan jacket. The other has a very nice build, short sexy hair, a hint of a five o'clock shadow above his lip and along his nicely shaped jaw line. He is dressed in jeans that fit him just right in all of the right places, a Van Halen tshirt and an olive green jacket.. _Damn he is sexy.. stop it Laric! They are only here to give you the information you need on Bobby.. nothing more._ I scold myself and nod my head at the hot one when he looks my way. I watch him elbow his brother and point in my direction. They both walk my way and I stand up as they reach the table. The longer haired guy reaches his hand out first.

"You must be Laric.. I'm Sam." He introduces himself and steps aside to give Dean room.

"Dean Winchester.. it's a pleasure to meet you Laric. He grins looking me up and down without trying to hide his intentions or his smirk.

"H.. Hey guys.. thanks for meeting with me." I say smiling at them and I give Dean a quick smirk back as I take my seat. As they begin to take the seats across from me the waitress comes to the table with my order.

"Here ya are darlin, one vodka one Bud Light.. and can I get you boys anything?" She sits my drinks in front of me and turns to grin at Sam.

"Yes ma'am we'll have a beer please." Sam answers smiling back.

"You got it darlin. I'll be right back sweetness." She says and takes the try to walk away. Sam looks at her and Dean elbows him and winks and Sam rolls his eyes.

"Well Laric let's talk. You said on the phone that your mother was killed and you think it was a werewolf that did it. Can you tell me why it is that you think that?" Dean asks.

"Because I was there. I saw it.. my mom made me hide in the bathroom at the truck stop but I looked out the door and I saw it. I didn't come out I didn't try to help her.. I failed her.. I let that monster kill my mother while I hid like a fucking coward."

"Laric stop.. you can't blame yourself. You would have been killed too. Your mother just wanted you safe." Sam tried to console me.

"I saw it.. it had yellow eyes, fangs, and claws. I know about the Supernatural.. not the shit from books and movies either. I know what you are.. What Bobby is.. You're hunters.. Where is Bobby? Why didn't he come?" I blurt out and before Sam or Dean can speak the waitress returns to the table with two beers and Dean quickly pays for both. The waitress takes the money and hands Sam a napkin before leaving. He looks at it and back at her as she walks away. He stuffs the napkin into his pocket and turns his attention back to the conversation.

"Why are you so interested in Bobby Laric? How did your mother get his number?" Dean asks looking a bit concerned. I don't answer his question I just reach into my bag and pull out the old faded photo and put it on the table in front of him as I pick up my shot of vodka shooting it back.

"Hey waitress two more of these please?" I yell as she walks by. Dean looks at the photo and his eyes shoot up at me again.

"Your mom knew Bobby.. I mean really knew him?" He says more as a statement than a question.

"He's my Dad damn it." I admit and Dean's face pales.

"That.. that's not possible. Bobby didn't have any children." He chokes out.

"I'm living proof that he does. Here read this." I say reaching back into my bag to pull out the letter. I put it in front of him as Sam looks at the photo and up at me. When the waitress brings the shots over to the table I grab the bottle from the tray.

"I'll just buy the bottle too. Keep the change hun." I tell her and hand her a hundred dollar bill. As she walks away I take the spout from the bottle and tip it back. Dean looks up from the letter at me and then grabs one of my shots tossing it back. He hands the letter to Sam and looks at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"Laric um.. is there a more private place we can talk about this?" He asks.

"I have a room just outside of town at a motel. We could talk there but I'm going to finish this fuckin bottle first. I just paid and hundred bucks for it." I answer. I think about asking why he has suddenly gotten all sad eyed and looking at me with pity on his face but I just drink some more instead.

"Um.. could I maybe get some of that and I'll pay you back for my half?" Sam asks and I shrug. _Hell why not?_ I decide and pass him the bottle. By the end of the bottle I'm pretty well drunk. I can barely stand straight and I hear Dean tell Sam to take my keys. To stay until the waitress is off and that he is going to drive me to my motel..

 


	4. I Don't Know What To Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is driving Laric to her motel when her smart mouth causes an argument that makes Dean blurt out that Bobby is dead..

***Laric's P.O.V**

"Wait.. no.. give me my keys. He is not driving my Baby! Oh hell no he had better not fuck that waitress in my damn car! Dean this is so not cool." Dean takes me by the arm pulling me toward the door and I try to pull my arm from his grip but his hold is too tight.

"Come on Laric.. you're drunk and we should go sober you up some so that we can talk." He tells me as we reach a black Impala.

"This yours?" I ask in awe of his car.

"Yeah she's mine." He cuts a sideways grin at me with pride. I can tell that he loves his car and I can't blame him. I feel the same way about my Baby. It had belonged to my Papaw before he passed when I was fifteen years old. "Get in.. Sammy will take good care of your car I promise. Is there anything in it that you need?" He asks.

"Um yeah.. I need my keys.." I snap in a smart ass tone.

"I'm not letting you drive Laric you killed over half a fuckin bottle of vodka in there. Bobby would kill me if I did." He said the last part in almost a whisper.. more to himself than me.

"Fine drive me to the damn motel then.. If your brother puts a scratch on my Baby.. It better not smell like ass in there either.. I swear I'll.. I need my bag from the front seat." I snap at him again.

"Which one is yours?" He asks looking over at a little chick looking piece of shit car by the door of the bar.

"The black Camaro over there." I point in the opposite direction. His eyes follow my finger's lead and I can see an instant approval of my choice in cars.. not that I want or need his approval.

"Nice! Is she unlocked?" He asks and I nod yes.

I watch him walk in the direction of my Baby and I can't help but enjoy the view. _The guy has a really nice ass._ His walk is confident and very manly. His shoulders are squared and he is very aware of his surroundings. Everything about him screams hunter. He opens the driver side door and bends down to reach in.. _Damn.. that ass and those thighs.. Snap out of it Laric!.. you are only here to find out what you can about Bobby._ I scold myself for the thousandth time. _But can it hurt to look? Why can't I have some fun for once? I mean it's not like I couldn't use a quick bang in the backseat or in a motel.. and something tells me he wouldn't mind.. See there's a thing about deciding to live the life of a hunter.. relationships will only end with someone getting hurt.. and I'm not just talking about a broken heart. Caring about someone only gives you a weakness to be used against you. It can get you killed or them.. like my mom. I was her weakness.. she died protecting me._ I shake the sobering thought from my head as he turns to walk back to his car. He tosses my bag into the back seat behind me and when he is beside me he grins over at me.

"I hope you don't mind some Van Halen" He says putting it in.

"Not at all.. love it actually." I tell him honestly and smile back as the first cord of "Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love" begains. _The song is actually kind of fitting with my earlier line if thought.._ We get about half way down the road that will lead us to the motel and I decided to just jump right to business.

"So how do you know Bobby?" I ask and notice his slightly relaxed posture change to tense. His shoulders square again, he sits a little straighter and he clears his throat.

"Uh.. he knew my dad. Like family to me and Sammy.. and when the family business took dad away on the road for a long time Bobby was there to keep an eye out for us.. he was sort of like a father figure to us." He answers.

"Oh.. that must be nice.. At least he cares enough to look out for someone's kids." I say in a harsh, hushed tone.. I don't know why but I feel the sting of hurt and jealousy cut through the pit of my almost empty chest.

"Oh come on Laric.. He did what he thought he had to do to keep you safe.. Don't go acting like he abandoned you for the hell of it. You just don't understand the sacrifices that hunters have to make to protect family." Dean snorts and I can feel my anger building. Who is he to tell me how to act? He has no idea how I feel.

"I'm not acting like anything. Who are you to tell me how to act or feel? You have your dad and mine. I lost my mother and I had no father to comfort me.. to tell me everything will be alright. He's too busy taking care of you and Sam. To hell with his own flesh and blood." I yell at him as if it were his fault.

"I lost my mom too damn it! And I didn't have my dad to tell me that everything will be alright either. He trained me to be a fucking hunter. To follow in his footsteps. I didn't get comforted Laric. So don't go acting like I lived some warm apple pie, dream home with a white picked fence life. If anything I should envy you. At least you got to live some sort of normal life after finding out that monsters are real. My dad ran off chasing the thing that killed my mother and Bobby was all I had so just shut the hell up ok!" He yells back and I flinch at the realization that he too had lost a mother and from the sound of it his father too. _But it still didn't excuse Bobby from at least calling to check on me or sending a fucking birthday card once a fucking year.._

"Look Dean.. I'm sorry about your mom.. and that your dad left you to chase monsters.. and I'm even glad that Bobby was there for you and your brother but it still doesn't excuse the fact the he and my mother chose to keep his identity a secret. I don't have my mom here to bitch at for it but at least she stuck around to raise her child.. So where is dear ol dad anyway? Didn't want to face me himself so he sent you and Sam to do the dirty work? Couldn't handle having to admit that he wasn't man enough huh?" I rant but Dean's next words stop me cold in my tracks.

"Shut the fuck up Laric! you have no fucking idea about the things Bobby has done! he died protecting me and Sammy just like your mom did for you! I watched him die and it was like loosing my father all over again! So just shut your fucking mouth up!" He yells and my face turns white.. my stomach drops to my feet and a huge knot forms in my throat. My stomach starts to roll..

"Stop the car Dean.. please pull over." I manage to choke out..

 


	5. Empty.. Lost

***Laric's P. O. V**

My mind struggles to process the words that Dean has just yelled at me. _Bobby.. is dead?.. not only have I lost my mother but in search of my father I find that he too is dead.._ My head is spinning, I feel empty and my stomach is rolling. Dean does as I ask and pulls the car over on the side of the road. My hand is shaking as I reach for the handle to open the door. When I finally open it I hurry out and stagger to the bushes where lean over with my hands on my knees and empty the entire contents of my stomach.

"Hey are.. you ok Laric?” Dean asks standing behind me now pulling my hair back from my face with his left hand while rubbing small circles on my back with the right hand.

"Just get the hell away from me.. leave me alone." I snap and try to push him away but he is stubborn and obviously stronger than my drunk ass.

"Look I'm.. I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to tell you like that. I didn't mean to just blurt it out. I wanted to take you back to your motel room and break it to you a little more.. delicately. But you just kept talk about Bobby like he was some piece of shit who didn't give a damn about anything but himself. It came out before I could think to stop it. " He apologizes and I can hear the regret in his tone.

"I just need a minute Dean.. please." I manage to say as the churning in my stomach begins to ease off.

"Sure.. I'll just wait back at the car." He says letting go of my hair as his hand slides down my back. _This is all too much for me. I don't know what I even expected from all of this.. From finding Bobby.. I don't know what I would have said.. what I would have wanted from him.. But I do know that I didn't want to find out that he had died._ I take a minute to regroup.. To pull my shit together and straighten myself up as best as I can and slowly make my way back to the car where Dean is now standing.

"You good now? I mean are you ok?” He asks and I shake my head yes even tho I know it's not true. _I'm far from ok but I'd be damned if I'd show this stranger anymore weakness than I already have._

"Will you reach into the car and hand me my bag?.. please." I ask needing to get rid of this foul taste in my mouth.

"Yeah.. sure." He says turning to open the door. He opens it and leans in to grab the bag. He turns to hand it to me with concern etched into every inch of his face.

I take the bag and walk over to the hood of the Impala to go through my things. I rummage through it until I find the Ziploc bag that holds my toothbrush and toothpaste. In the side pocket it grab my water bottle from earlier in the day. I open the Ziploc bag, take out the toothbrush and wet it with the water bottle. I then put on the toothpaste and brush my teeth. I brush until I can't taste the acidic taste from my embarrassing loss of composure and when I'm finished I turn to rinse and spit it all out onto the blacktop. With shaky hands I repack it all and turn back to Dean who has been silently waiting near the trunk of the car.

"Laric.. I.. um.. I really am sorry." He says again and I can see that he truly feels bad for telling me the way he did.

"It's ok Dean.. I have a smart mouth and sometimes I don't know when to shut up. It's my fault that I found out the way I did. I can see that you loved my father and I can't be mad at you for that. He was obviously special to you and I'm really glad that he could be there for you and Sam.. what I don't understand is why he couldn't at least call or send a damn birthday card once a year. I get that he and my mom didn't want me to know what this world is really like.. they thought that they were protecting me but by keeping me in the dark it put me and my mom in danger. Hell I don't even know what I wanted to happen when I finally did meet him.." I tell him and fight to hold myself together. Tears are threatening to spill from my eyes and I bit my lip to still is quivering.

"Hey let's just get to the motel so I can rent a room and we can talk there ok." He says moving around to open my door. I don't argue I just climb in and wait for him to close the door. I want to get back to my room so that I can go to bed. To sleep this off and deal with my feelings in private. _Maybe after I recover I can ask any questions I might have and maybe.. just maybe I can join these guys in the hunt. I won't have to do this alone anymore. They could share what they know from their years of experience and I will have more resources to find the thing that killed my mother. I mean I can do just fine on my own but this is a lonely life. Always on the road.. town after town and you meet all kinds of people but you are still alone._  
 _Maybe with these guys I could at least have someone to share this part of my life with. And once I find and kill the werewolf who took my mother from me we can cut the ties. I can go my own way and so can they.._

 


	6. Could You Just Stay?

***Dean's P.O.V**

_I feel like shit.. she just made me so damn angry.. I didn't mean to blurt it all out like that. I wanted to get her back to the motel and ease her into telling her about Bobby being dead. She cares more about Bobby than she's letting on tho. I can see the hurt in her eyes. I know that kind of pain.. the pain of losing a mother and father. The deep dark empty hole that it can leave inside. I know what that can do to someone. Hell look at me and Sammy.. Me even more so. I know how it feels to turn inside yourself.. to try every way known to man to fill the hole it leaves behind. Sex, alcohol, loud music.. and hunting every monster you can find. Lucky for Laric she wasn't trained by Bobby to hunt. She doesn't know that constant need to save the world from the things they don't even know exists. After all of this she can at least move on to some sort of normal life.._ As I pull into the motel that looks a lot like many others that Sam and I have stayed in I look over to see that she is asleep. I park Baby in the side parking lot of the building and carefully so that I don't wake her I get out to rent a room.

Usually I would have thoroughly enjoyed the flirtatious behaviour of a pretty girl such as the desk clerk. But after what happened between Laric and me all I can think about is getting her to her room and making sure that she is in fact ok. _She's Bobby's daughter for god sake. I'd like to say that I consider her family because of that fact but that would be a little weird seeing as how I wanted to take her to bed the second I saw her. But now.. now all I want is to make sure she is ok, safe and regains at least some kind of normal.. It's the least I can do.. for Bobby._

"Excuse me darlin, can I help you?" The pretty redhead behind the counter asks giving me what I would guess is her best come get it grin.

"Yeah I need a room for tonight." I answer ignoring her attempt to draw me in.

"Just you all by your lonesome hun?" She asks poking her tongue out just a bit to run it across her bottom lip.

"No I need a two bed room please." I answer her quickly.

"Oh.. ok. Uh.. we have room 221 available. If I could just get you to fill this out.. ok here's your key.. just let me know if there is "Anything" I can do for you." She continues to try, giving me a little wink.

"Thanks." I smile a little and turn to walk out. When I make it back out to the parking lot I find Laric awake reaching into her bag for something.

"Hey, uh.. you ok?" I ask drawing her attention.

"Yeah.. I just need to find my room key so I can get settled in for the night." She answers looking back down into her bag.

"Yeah.. I just got a room for me and Sam.. I uh.. I know that you must have questions.. and there's still the issue of finding the werewolf who killed your mom.. but maybe we should just call it a night and start again in the morning. I'm sure Sam will be here soon with your car. I can bring you the keys when he gets here or I can just hold them until morning.. whichever works for you. We're in room 221." I tell her and wait for her response.

"Uh.. yeah that's fine.. I think I should probably sleep this off and start over in the morning.. you can bring my keys over to room 222.. right next door.. that's always my room number.. it's kind of my favorite number.." She says giving me a forced grin as she opens the door and steps out to walk silently with me over to our rooms. I open the door to the room and wait until she steps into hers and nods her good night before going to grab mine and Sammy's things from the car..

***Laric's P.O.V**

I'm so shaken from the conversation with Dean and all of the thoughts that are running wild through my head and I know that I need sleep but I know that won't be easy. I drop my bag to the floor beside the bed and rummage through it to find something to sleep in. I pull out a black tank top, gray sleeping shorts with black polka dots on them and a pair of tiny black lace panties.

￼I change into them quickly and pull out my own blanket to spread over the bed. I know that I've had enough alcohol but I can't resist pulling out my bottle of Jack Daniels. I don't bother with finding a cup I just open it and tip it to my lips to pull a long hard swig into my throat. The burn as it slides down into my stomach is kind of comforting so I decide to take one more before I crawl into bed. I put my phone on charge and turn on my Mp3 player to some Poison. I have a huge love of eighties "hair bands" and classic rock. I lay here tossing and turning until I fall into a restless sleep..

*** Laric's dream..**

**_Yellow eyes peek around the corner of the wall in the room looking right at me as I turn in the bed toward the sound of foot steps. Claws wrap around the door frame, and I try to reach my bag to grab my knife. In a split second everything is a blur. The monster is pinning me to the bed. Sharp fangs are inches from my face and I struggle to break free. I mange to pull my right arm free and swing at the monster slashing it's cheek with the blade that had been under my pillow. It howls in pain and I look into the face of my father.. he takes advantage of my horror and sinks his teeth into my neck...._ **

***Dean's P. O. V**

Sammy had just gotten back with Laric's car. I had text him the motel name and room number after settling in to drink a few beers and watch a skin flick on the hotel's cable. Sammy had gone to the office and gotten the extra key from the flirtatious desk clerk and he walks into the room with an unmistakable grin.

"Feel better now Sammy boy?" I smirk in his direction.

"Yeah.. Actually I do.. damn I really needed that." He laughs and comes to sit on his bed across from mine. "So.. how did Laric take it when you told her about Bobby?" He asks with concern and I flinch at his question. "That bad huh? The poor girl.. man it's crazy how our lives are so similar to hers.. with the exception of the hunting." He continues and I can't help feeling even more like shit about the way she found out.

"Yeah.. it was a rough conversation.. to say the least." I tell him and he looks like he's going to ask another question about it. "Hey uh.. hand me her keys.. she asked me to bring them to her." I cut him off, standing up to walk out.

"Yeah here man. I need to jump in the shower." He says tossing them to me. As he starts to undress I open the motel door and step out to walk over to Laric's.. That's when I hear a frightened, loud scream come from her room. My heart jumps and I run to the door leaning my shoulder in so that I can bust the it in. It won't budge so I yell..

"Laric! Laric are you ok?! Open the door.. open the damn door please!" After a few seconds of panic her door opens and she is standing in front of me. A silver blade in her hand, tears rolling down her cheeks, that are stained with mascara, and shaking almost uncontrollably. "Hey.. hey easy.. easy.. what the hell happened?" I ask moving closer to her, just inside the room, so that I can look around.

"I.. I.. uh.. d-dream.. it was just a dream." She mumbles and stares blankly past me out into the parking lot. After seeing that everything is ok.. no monsters to ghank, I pull her into a hug to clam her fear. It's only then that I feel the cold metal of the silver knife in her hand poking my leg.

"Laric.. put the knife down.. it's alright. Everything is ok." I whisper holding her close with my right arm as I reach down with the left to take the knife from her. She has a tight grip on the blade handle, but with a light rub in small circles on her lower back, from my right hand, her breathing returns to a more normal rhythm and she releases it. I slowly pull her farther into the room and close the door behind us. "C'mon let's get you back to bed. I just brought your keys. The car is parked out next to the Impala." I tell her walking her over to her bed to sit her down.

"I.. I um.. can't sleep.. not sleepy.. anymore." She almost whispers.

"Well then you just lay here and rest then. We have a long day tomorrow. I'll just leave the keys here on the table." I tell her placing them by the hotel phone along with the knife and turn to walk back to the door.

"Wait.. could you.. just stay?.. Please?" She whispers and I turn back to look at her. Her tears are running heavier down her cheeks and I can tell that there is something more than just a nightmare haunting her..

"Sure.." I answer and see a touch of relief in her eyes.

 


	7. For Who's Comfort?

*Laric's P.O.V

Dean turns to look at me and I know I look like hell but I don't want to be alone right now. The dream was the same as the one I have a lot these days but this time instead of seeing my mother's face on the monster it's the face of my father haunting me. I know that I don't know Dean and he doesn't know me but for some reason I feel safe with him. Maybe it's because I know that he too is a hunter or maybe it's because I know that he knew my father but whichever it is.. it works.

"Uh.. so do you wanna talk about it?.. or we can just sit here until you feel comfortable enough to sleep. We don't have to talk." Dean speaks up and I give him a weak smile.

"It.. it was just.. a bad dream." I tell him and hope that he wont push the subject. He sits in the chair beside the bed and turns it to face me. I see his eyes flick in the direction of the silver knife on the table and I can tell that he wants to ask about it.

"It was in a box in my mom's closet.. with the letter, picture and this necklace." I answer his unspoken question while reaching down to lift the necklace from my chest.

"That.. that was Bobby's." He said reaching out to touch it. His eyebrows squeezing together as he squints to get a good look at the charm. His fingers lightly graze mine and I bit my lip dropping my hand away. I'm not use to being touched like that and I can't lie I find Dean insanely attractive. His gaze moves past the necklace in his hand to the valley between my breasts that are slightly peeking out from the top of my tank top. My eyes are drawn to his full pink lips that are now slightly parted. My breath catches in my throat when his tongue pokes out just enough to wet his bottom lip.

"Shit... I uh.. sorry." He mumbles dropping the necklace back to my chest as he jerks his hand away and his eyes meet mine. His cheeks are slightly blushed and I can't hide the smirk that curls my lips at his reaction. "Oh that's funny to you huh?" He says with a soft chuckle.

"Maybe.. I uh.. think I'm tired." I tell him and slide a little farther back on the bed.

"Well you go a head and get some rest." He tells me and stands up to cover my legs with the extra blanket laying across the back of the chair. "I'll come back over in the morning so we can talk." He smiles down at me turning the bedside lamp out and turns to walk away. My eyes are drawn past him back to the wall with the door frame from the dream and my nightmare flashes back.

"Dean wait!" I all but yell and grab his wrist as tears threaten to fall from my eyes again. He turns back to face me and I know that he can see the fear in my eyes. "Please.. don't go. I.. I can't.. I can't go back to sleep. He.. it.. I." I can't bring myself to say it.. to tell Dean the dream. It is stupid I know.. to be afraid of a dream.. I'm a damn hunter for God sake!

"Whoa, easy.. It's ok. I'm here. I'll stay." He says and sits on the side of the bed. I let go and slide over to give him room and he scoots in. "Look I'll call Sammy and have him bring the blankets from my bed over there and I'll just make a pallet in the floor for tonight." He says raising his hips up off the bed to reach into his pocket for his cellphone.

"Or you could just sleep up here with me.. the bed is big enough." I offer shyly. He bits his lip to hide the smirk that tugs at his lips. I roll my eyes and laugh a little at his cockiness.

"Fine.." He says as if I'm forcing him to do it and turns to take off his boots.

"Thank you Dean." I whisper sliding down into the blanket. He stands up and winks nodding his head before turning to take off his jeans.

"I hope you don't mind me taking these off. I sleep in my boxers.. is that cool or should I just leave them on?" He asks and I can tell that he is truly asking for permission. There is no hint of teasing in his tone.

"Please make yourself comfortable." I smile up at him as he turns his back to me. He unbuttons them and slides them down his beautifully shaped hips. My mouth opens slightly and goes dry from the sight of his ass in his boxer briefs. He turns back around and smirks down at me licking his lip and I swallow a few times hoping to regain my composure. I take a short sharp breath and bit my bottom lip a little too hard when he reaches down to pull his shirt up over his head. In doing so exposing his well tan torso, his smooth skin stretched over well muscled pecks and tight abs. His tattoo a form of protection from possession, but could it protect him from me? He doesn't say a word he just crawls into the bed and I turn my back to him as he slips under the blanket. His body is stiff and I can tell that he isn't very comfortable.

_***A few hours later...** _

***Dean's P.O.V**

_Damn.. what have I gotten myself into?_ I can't sleep.. I'm laying here beside Laric.. _Bobby's daughter.._ and I can't deny that I'm attracted to her.. _hell she's beautiful._ And laying here on my back with her sleeping beside me I can't get comfortable. I can feel the warm skin of her thigh pressed against my leg through my boxers. I silently curse myself for even agreeing to this, _but hell what was I supposed to do? Something is obviously haunting her and it's more then some bad dream._ She keeps moving and pressing herself against me. She whimpers in her sleep and I see what looks like tears slipping from her closed eyes before she jerks and turns her back to me, giving me a momentary relief.. At the same time I feel the need to comfort her... I slide over a little and turn to wrap my arm around her. She seems not to mind as she cuddles back into my body. I grit my teeth and try to focus on sleep instead of her ass pressing into my crotch.. _Fuck! Dean.. this is Bobby's daughter!_ I scold myself. _He would put a bullet in my dick without blinking an eye if he were here.._

 


	8. You're A Hunter?

***Laric's P.O.V**

I had tossed and turned for a few hours not able to shake that damn dream.. that was until I felt Dean's arm slip around me pulling me in close. I took comfort in the warmth of his body and his tight hold. I knew that I wasn't alone and that if anything did come for me he would help protect me. I know better than to get use to this tho.. nothing can ever come of it.. hunters don't get involved with anyone let alone another hunter.. but at least for now I can enjoy it. I just lay here with my eyes closed as still as possible so that I don't wake him. Sometime in the night we must have turned in our sleep. I'm now laying with my head on his shoulder, my arm across his chest and my leg pulled up to rest on his thigh. I'm afraid to move, afraid to wake him and see his reaction to my being this close.

"Good morning." He says startling me from my thoughts.

"How.. how'd you know I was awake?” I ask pulling away to look up at him.

"I've been awake for a while. I felt the change in your breathing about five minutes ago. Did you sleep well?” He asks not offering to move.. he just lays here looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah.. actually I did. How about you?” I ask him moving to lay on my back.

"I uh.. yeah.. sure I did." He says and I can hear something in his tone.

"So.. Dean?" I say wrestling with weather or not I should ask him.

"Yeah?” He answers turning onto his side to prop himself up on his elbow looking at me.

"What was Bobby like?.. I mean.. I know that he was a hunter and that is what his life was centered around.. but I mean when he was taking care of you and Sam.” I ask turning on my side to look into his beautiful green apple colored eyes. I see an instant sadness pass over his handsome face and I can't help reaching up to touch his cheek. "I'm.. sorry.. you don't have to answer me. I know that it must hurt to think about it.. I can't really talk about mom either.. it's too painful." I tell him but he reaches up to put his hand over mine.

"No.. well yeah it sucks ass to think about him being gone.. but Sammy and me have some pretty great memories of Bobby.. like the time dad was gone for two weeks and dropped us off at his place.. we were young.. Sammy was sitting on the couch bored out of his mind and I was looking out the window wondering why dad hadn't taken me on the hunt.. "Well what the hell are you idjits doing? Get the hell over here and help me do some research." He barked at us. We spent hours in silence reading books on all kind of lore.. when he thought that he wasn't looking Sam picked up Bobby's beer and tipped it up. I smirked at him thinking that Bobby would get him good. Sam had drank the whole damn thing before Bobby turned to look at us.. "Well boy.. go get us another one since you drank all of mine." He snapped and Sammy and I look at him in shock. He just smiled at us. He let us drink a few and even carried Sam to bed before spending the rest of the night talking to me about the importance of protecting family by any and all means." Dean tells the story and it's like the memory carry's him away to another place in another time.

"It sounds like he was a pretty cool guy." I whisper and it pulls him back to the present.. here in the bed with me.

"Yeah.. he was.. Laric listen.. I know that you have issues with him leaving you behind.. hell I have a few daddy issues of my own.. but Bobby wasn't a bad guy.. he only left you and your mom to keep you safe. He didn't know about your mom needing help either.. he's been gone for two years now.." He tries to explain and I bite my lip fighting the tears I feel coming on.

"I know Dean.. I know that there are things a hunter has to sacrifice in the name of the hunt. I just wish that he had stuck around for me you know.. he could have trained me like your dad did you.. and then I could have had my father with me." I say without thinking.

"No.. you don't want this life Laric.. Trust me I know.. It's cold and lonely living out on the road. Driving from place to place, looking into the face of every child's nightmare.. living out of your trunk.. He wanted you to have a normal life. To be happy and live a full life free of all of this shit. Even if it meant that he had to lose you to make it happen." He says grabbing my wrist in his hand.

"Do you ever wish you had lived a "normal" life?" I ask him knowing that it's a very personal question.

"Yeah.. on occasion I've found myself wondering what it would feel like to have a family of my own." He admits and I see something in his eyes.

"I know what it feels like to be lonely.. I've been alone since mom was killed almost a year ago." I say in a low tone.

"A year?.. Laric if it's been almost a year the werewolf that killed your mom is long gone. We're not going to find it here." He tells me with a sympathetic look.

"Dean.. I have to find it.. I have to do something. It killed my mother.. I watched it tear her to prices right in front of me. It looked me right in the eyes.. if it hadn't been for that cop pulling into the truck stop I would have been next." I tell him and the memories come flooding back. The tears come fast and I can't stop them.. I feel like I can't breath.

"Hey hey, shh.. come here.. calm down.. I'm right here." He whispers pulling me in to hold me close. I close my eyes and bury my face in his shoulder. I won't give up.. I will find that monster and it will die by my hand. I think to myself. "Shh, easy sweetheart.. just breath.. I've got you." He whispers softly and I feel his lips brush my shoulder. I fight to steady myself and pull back to look up at him. My tears are still falling..

"Just make it stop hunting so damn much Dean.. please." I plead with him.

"Oh.. I wish I could princess.. I wish I could.." He whispers using his thumb to wipe the tears from my cheek. He leans in closer and his lips brush mine softly. His eyes show so much compassion and I can see that he truly does wish that he could. It's then that I forget about keeping my emotions in check. I press my lips to his in a kiss that is filled with every emotion I'm feeling. Dean hesitates at first but quickly gives in. He rolls over until he is on the top of me and his tongue snakes out of his mouth to trace my lower lip. I open them in a slight gasp and I can feel the grin on his lips before he takes my mouth in a fight between tongues. _I want this.. I need this.. even if it's just right now in this moment.. I can forget all of the hell that has become my life.._ I lift my right leg to wrap round his hip moaning softly when his kiss moves to the hollow of my throat. My right hand moves up to tangle in his messy hair as my left arm wraps around his back to dig my nails into his shoulder earning a slight groan from Dean. His warm breath floats across the now sensitive, wet flesh of my neck. I arch my back pressing my chest up into his needing to be closer. I feel him pull away to look down at me.

"Laric.. you don't really want this.. it won't fill the hole that I know you feel in your chest.. nothing will.. I don't want to take advantage of your pain." He whispers and I know that it is hard for him to even consider my feeling at this moment, I can feel his erection straining against his boxers, but he does.

"Yes I do Dean, I want this.. I want it from you.. from someone who can see "me", who I am, what I've become, someone who knows what your own personal hell feels like.. do it Dean.. I'm not asking for anything from you but this.. just give me a few moments of peace and pleasure.." I beg him and I see in his eyes that he understands what I'm asking as I look into his eyes biting my lip.

"Fuck.." He growls softly and lowers himself again to take my mouth with his, this time kissing me hard. He pulls my lower lip between his teeth tugging it causing me to whimper softly. He holds himself up with his right arm propping up on his elbow as he trails his left hand down my right arm, down across my ribs, down farther until he reaches the bottom of my tank top. I feel his fingers slip up under it to move up. I shiver from the feel of his rough skin on mine and I lose myself to the feel of his hand that is now kneading my breast.

"Fuuck.." I barely breath out.

"Oh princess.. shh.. we're going to. You just be a good little girl and I'll give you what you want." He says and I see him smirk down at me, his eyes have now darkened. I shiver under him from the promise of what's to come and he reaches out with his tongue to lick my lips. I wiggle my hips under his needing to feel more of him. His hand is now pushing my tank top up and he sits up until he is on his knees, one on either side of my hips. He pulls the top half of my body up off of the bed to pull my top over my head making quick work of it and tosses it to the bed. It is only when I fall back to the bed with my hair spread in a mess on my pillow reveling my chest to him for the first time that he freezes and his mouth drops. His eyes go wide and he quickly backs way from me to slip off the end of the bed. He is just standing there with his arms up, his hands on his head, fingers tangled in his own hair looking at me and I can tell that something is wrong. I raise up and grab for the blanket and pull it up over my chest now feeling self-conscious.

"Wh.. what's wrong Dean?" I ask confused and feeling like some kind of monster the way he is looking at me.

"A hunter? You're a fucking hunter?” He growls pointing at the tattoo on the top of my left breast..


	9. We Can't Leave Her Here Alone..

***Laric's P.O.V**

"Yes Dean I'm damn hunter.. so what in hell does that have to do with anything?” I snap back at him loudly.

"Fuck.. damn it to hell Laric! This is exactly what Bobby was trying to keep you away from.. Why in hell would you choose this life?” He yells at me and I see what looks like more than anger in his eyes.

"Why the fuck do you care? You don't even know me!" I yell back.

"But I did know your dad and I know that if he weren't already dead this would kill him. To see his beautiful, smart daughter choose this life.. you're going to get yourself killed or worse you could end up some demon's bitch." He snaps pacing back and forth as he picks up his clothes from last night.

"Well he's not here now is he Dean?" I whisper as tears begin to build again. "Just get the hell out." I growl at him and get up letting the blanket drop as I reach for my bag that is sitting in the floor.

"Damn it Laric." He says from between clenched teeth.

"No damn "you" Dean!.. Who are you to tell me how to live my life? Who are you to be angry at me for choosing to hunt the bastard that took my mother from me? You keep spouting all of the bullshit about a "normal" life.. what kind of a "normal" life can I live looking over my motherfuckin shoulder everywhere I go, waking up every night from a damn nightmare where I fight a monster with the face of my dead mother and now my dead father?!! Just get the fuck out of my room and leave me the hell alone! I'm use to that now." I scream at him and turn my back to walk into the bathroom and slam the door behind me..

* **Dean's P.O.V**

 _What in hell had just happened? Laric is a hunter? Bobby would roll over in his grave if we hadn't burned his body.  If she continues to hunt alone she could get herself killed. But I do understand where she is coming from.. And maybe she is right about not being able to have normal in her life anymore. What are we going to do?.._ I think to myself as I walk out of her room to the one that I was supposed have shared with Sam.

"What the hell Dean?” Couldn't you have at least put your pants on before leaving her room?” Sam hassles me about walking into the room in only my boxer briefs, holding my clothes in my arms.

"We have a problem Sam." I tell him as I hurry to change into some clean clothes.

"No you have a problem.. I can control my hormones longer then a couple of hours." He jokes but the smirk on his face drops when I turn to face him seriously. "What is it? Do we have a lead on the werewolf?” He asks and I drop my ass to the bed, propping my elbows on my knees as I lean my head to look down at the floor, running my fingers through my hair.

"No.. we're not going to find it here.. her mom was killed almost a year ago.. She's a fucking hunter Sam.. Bobby would go ape shit if he were here." I tell him my trouble.

"A hunter? Really? How? Why?” He asks in a rush of words obviously understanding my thoughts on the subject. "Dean.. we can't leave her out here alone like this. She doesn't have enough experience or half the knowledge that we do."

"What are we going do Sam?" I ask him for the answer.. my mind isn't working well enough to plan anything right now.

"We take her with us.. back to the bunker where we can keep her safe.. she's Bobby's daughter man. We kind of have to.. we owe it to him after all he did for us." Sam suggests and I stiffen at the idea.. _This can't end well.._ I think to myself.. _so many things could go wrong.. but I know that he is right._

"You're right Sammy.. we have too, but maybe you should be the one to tell her.. I think she might want to use her knife on me right now." I tell him and shake my head no when he starts to say something else. I don't want to explain it to him...

_*** Six months later...** _

***Laric's P.O.V**

I have been living with Sam and Dean for the last six months and after last week the brothers have finally let me join them on hunts.. Before that I was stuck here at the bunker doing research for them for their cases.. that was until they were out investigating a case of a family who seemed to be getting picked off one at a time. I was sick of being stuck here in the bunker alone with only the reenforced walls and tons of books to look at, so I gave Sam and Dean enough time to get a good head start before following them.

I rented a room at a motel on the opposite end of town and did my own investigating. We soon found out from the daughter of the man of the house, her father, had made a deal with a crossroad demon and it had sent a hellhound to collect. They had come for the husband but killed the mother and younger sister who had gotten in the way. The brothers were hold up in the house to protect the father and eldest daughter but soon came out to survey the outer priamiter. That's when I found Sam around the back of the house on the ground with a hellhound over the top of him.. Of course I couldn't see it but I could hear it. I could see Sam's pants leg rip open and I lifted my gun to shoot it in the side giving him the opening to jump up and run. We made it into the house and he started to give me hell about being there but thought better of it seeing as I had just saved his life.

Dean on the other hand chewed me a new ass when we got back to the bunker. Dean acts like he is my daddy one minute and the next he's making comments about my ass in my jeans or how short my night shorts are.. he thinks that I can't hear him but I do. I can't say that at times I don't enjoy it because I do. I've been attracted to him since the day we met. I'm not stupid tho. I know that I could never have a real relationship with him.. Not in our line of work.. and he keeps reminding me that we can't.. not to mention, he is sort of a man whore.. He flirts with almost every girl he sees and when he is drinking he even flirts with me.. Don't get me wrong tho Dean has his sweet moments too.

When he and Sam comes home from hunts that I don't go on Dean is sweet enough to stop at my favorite restaurant to bring me a cheese burger and fries with a cherry coke.. extra ice just the way I like it. Sam has been so good to me too. He has become a very special person in my life. We do lots of research together and on the nights that my nightmare is too much for me to sleep he makes a pot of coffee and sits up with me watching movies and telling me stories of his childhood and of my father.. I've come to see that my mother, Sam and even Dean were right.. Bobby was only trying to protect me from living a life like Sam and Dean had to. He must have loved me to have gone through all of that and when they took me to visit his house I found letters that he had written me every year but couldn't make himself send them. I still however feel a deep need for the hunt. I know that Bobby wouldn't approve but it can't be changed now. Dean and Sam have come to the conclusion that they can't stop me so they stopped trying. We are heading out today on a case to take out a small vamp's nest in a small town just outside of West Virginia and I am glad that Dean isn't making a big deal of my going along..

 

 


	10. You're Not My Dad..

***Laric's P.O.V**

After a long ride back to the bunker listening to Sam and Dean argue about who's turn it was to grab the food, beer and movie. My legs are screaming for a good stretch. I love riding in Baby but the leg room in the back leaves a lot to be desired.. note to self.. drive my own car on the next hunt.. And the small gash on the left side of my ribs needs a stitch or two. I haven't said anything to the brothers about my little problem because I know that they will only over react. After leaving our latest hunt I notice the look Dean keeps giving me through the rearview.

_***Flashback to the hunt*** _

_While chasing a vamp through the woods Dean and I had gotten ourselves into an embarrassing situation. I rounded a tree from one side and him from the other where we slid down an embankment and  we ended up in a tangled mess. Dean laying on top of me with his normal Cocky grin.. "Well of all the times I've envisioned having you under me again it never started out like this." He mumbled and I could feel the red hot blush that crawled it's way up my neck to my cheeks._

_***Flashback ends*** _

We pull in to the driveway and Sam finally agrees to make the run.. So after unloading the arsenal from the trunk Sam takes the keys to the Impala and heads out. I walk down the dimly lit hall and to my even dimmer lit room, I need to find the first aid kit and get this taken care of. Once I throw my bag on the bed.. Strong hands grab my hips and roughly pull me backwards. My first instinct is to reach for the knife in my belt holster but my back hits a hard body and even harder erection. A nose nuzzles my hair and I shiver knowing exactly who it is. He has been acting weird, all over protective and and shit..he looks at me like he wants to fuck me senseless. _Dean Winchester – a seriously hot and thoroughly erotic hunter - a man I have found myself extremely attracted to but wanting to slap the shit out of sometimes._ Dean grinds my ass into his hard cock. His silent promises began the day I moved into the bunker. I'm Bobby's illegitimate daughter so he thinks that he has to take the place of my dead father at times but he doesn't know that I've heard him whispering to himself when he thinks I can't hear. What started out as a teasing “I bet we’d be great in bed together” gradually became “I can’t wait to taste her” then “I’m going to take her all night long” and finally, last night it was “I’m going to fuck her so hard she won’t be able to walk for a week!” All when he thinks I can't hear.. _Oh how I’ve wanted Dean!_ The first time I met him I wanted him and now it has only gotten worse.. And now here he is, in my room, with Sammy gone leaving the two of us alone.

Dean kisses my neck, breathing me in deeply, as his hands travel up from my hips to my waist. His warm breath tickles my ear as he whispers “I know you're hurt Laric.. how bad is it? Let me see it.” Damn.. he knows.

"I'm fine Dean it's no big deal." I tell him before he whips me around to face him. I get a momentary glimpse of lust darkened eyes before his mouth descends on mine. The kiss is hot and passionate and makes my nipples harden. Dean palms my backside and I slide my hands up his chest, resting them on his pecks. His nipples are as hard as my own and I can’t help but smile a little. He takes advantage of my parted lips and thrusts his tongue into my mouth. He swallows the moan that rises from my throat. _Stop this Laric!_ I scold my mentally. His tongue swirls around my mouth.. _Shit! I'm loosing this fight.._ My head swims and I can’t think. His hands are a revelation in themselves. I can feel their rough skin slide under my shirt, lightly scraping me. They come to a rest right under my breasts, kneading the flesh there. I desperately want to feel them palming my mounds, pinching my already hard nipples. Dean's thumbs are making small circles, gradually working their way under my bra but he stops and looks down into my eyes..

"Take your shirt off now." He hisses at me and I'm so lost to his charms that I don't move but I don't argue either, I allow him to strip me off, first my black leather jacket and then my gray Zeppelin shirt with a blood stained slash in the left side rib area. I'm standing in front of him now in only my bright pink bra with black skulls on it, jeans and boots. His eyes flick down to the gash on my ribs and then back up at me. His teeth and passed together and his jaw is clinched tight.. I can see what almost looks like pain but mostly anger in his beautiful green eyes. "Why the hell did you do it? I could have handled it." He snaps at me and instantly his spell on me is broken.

"Yeah sure you could've.. You were only pined between that thing and the car with no weapon.. what was I supposed to do Dean stand there and let it tare your head off, suck you dry or turn you in front of me?!" I snap pushing him away as I step back a few steps.

"You're definitely not supposed to put yourself in danger for me Laric. It's not your job to save my ass." He spits out at me and I roll my eyes. "Roll your eyes at me again and I'll turn you over my knee and bust your ass." He growls taking a step toward me.

"Oh please Dean.. come off your head trip.. your not my damn daddy." I snort at him and he comes just a little closer. "Just leave so I can clean this up already." I laugh sarcastically. That was it for him. He closes the distance between us and grabs me by the arms to push me onto the bed. I try to fight my way up but he crawls up to sit on my hips one knee on either side of me.

"Just shut up Laric... Cas?” He yells and in the far corner of my room I hear the rustle feathers.

"Dean? Uh.. why.. would you call me at a time like this?" Cas's gruff voice calls from behind Dean sounding confused.

"Just get the hell over here and fix her." Dean barks at him.

"Cas I'm fine you can just leave now." I tell him careful not to snap at him in my frustration.

"Dean you really shouldn't be so rough with her. This kind of thing could be dangerous." Cas speaks with honest concern and I press my lips together to keep from laughing. I remember my first meeting with Cas. _He is a very attractive angel.. well, his vessel is very attractive. Sam, Dean and I were sitting at the table one night after dinner when Cas dropped in out of thin air. I of course freaked because I had never seen an Angel before._

"What? Cas no.. I didn't do this to her. Her stubborn ass was hit by the blade of a vamp she stupidly stepped in to help me with." Dean explains looking at Cas as if to ask him how he knew of the kink that involves cutting.

"Oh.. I am sorry I assumed.. here let me." He says moving toward me with his fingers ready to place on my head and I move under Dean quickly enough to knock him off balance and get off of the bed.

"Look I appreciate it very much Cas but I can take care of this myself.. its not that bad." I tell him walking into the bathroom that connects my room to Sam's. I look under the sink to find the first aid kit. I pull out the stitching thread, a needle, some alcohol, stitching tweezers, some gauze pads and medical tape. I set the counter up for the job ahead ignoring Dean and Cas who are now standing at the door watching me. I also grab the bottle of vodka that sits on the bathroom counter.

"Laric stop this.. I get it ok. You're not weak you can handle yourself. Just let Cas heal it." I hear Dean behind me but I just ignore him and continue. I open the bottle of alcohol and the pack with the needle. I put the needle in the alcohol to soak and open the bottle of vodka. Not thinking to be self-conscious I unbutton my jeans and slide them off to stand there in my matching bra and panties. I hear a groan from the doorway behind me and I'm not sure if it comes from Dean or Cas. When I'm ready I soak a washcloth in the vodka and take two deep swallows of it before whiping the dry blood from around the gash with the cloth. I thread the needle with the stitching thread and take a deep breath before looking down to start my work. I hiss in pain when the needle pieces my skin on both sides of the gash. I carefully pull the edges together with the thread and move on to the next stitch grunting with each. Fresh blood rolls down my side as I continue.

"She is a strong woman Dean. You are lucky to have her." I hear Cas say as a wave of lightheadedness sweeps through me. I don't give in to it tho. I continue until I'm finished and cut the extra thread off. When the stitching is done I take the vodka and pour some over the stitches to clean the blood off and decide that I need another couple of swallows for myself. When I turn back to the doorway I see them still standing there. Dean taking in the sight before him and Cas with lightly blushed cheeks.

"If you boys will excuse me I need to get a shower and get dressed before Sam gets back with the food." I tell them pushing past to go into my room for clean clothes.

 


	11. "Chick Flicks" with Sammy..

***Dean's P.O.V**

After leaving Laric to get her shower Cas and I walk into the TV room where I sit on the couch..

"Dean.. I do not understand how you can care so much for her and still push her away like you do. You send mixed signals to her." Cas breaks the silence.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about Cas." I snap not wanting to admit anything to him or anyone else for that matter.

"Do not forget that I can hear and see you from heaven. I know what is in your heart." He continues to talk.

"I'm only trying to protect her Cas." Is my simple answer to the pushy angel.

"Perhaps it is not my place to tell you what to do Dean.. but because we are what you humans call "friends" I will tell you that you will lose her if you continue down this path." He says and before I can say another word there is the sound of rustling feathers and he is gone leaving me to my thoughts.

This thing with Laric is driving me insane. I feel like I'm going mad. From the day I met her I've felt the deep need to protect her. Maybe it's because she's Bobby's daughter or maybe it's something more.. hell at this point I don't know. I'm also really attracted to her. I've found myself being woken up in the middle of the night from dreams so real I can almost feel the feather like touch of her fingers, feel her lips on my skin, taste her lips, like she is laying there beside me in my bed. It's not safe for me to have these feelings. This can and will only be a distraction for us on the job. _I can't.. no.. I won't put Laric in danger just because she makes me feel things that I thought I'd never feel again after Lisa._ After about twenty minutes I hear the familiar sound of Baby.. _Sammy is pulling in.._ He walks in with his arms loaded..

"You could at least offer some help here.. jerk." He says juggling food in his right hand, beer in his left and movies tucked under his chin.

"Oh clam down bitch.. I'm coming." I tell him standing up to take only the beer. I take one out and sit the rest on the table. I pop the top and down half of it before I notice Sam give me bitch face.

"What?” I ask as if I don't know that he meant with everything.

"Where's Laric?” He asks looking back down the hall toward her room.

"In the shower." I answer as he sits the food and movies on the coffee table before taking a seat on the couch. I sit on the chair next to it.

"How's her ribs? Did Cas fix it?” He asks unpacking the food.

"No.. she wouldn't let him. She stitched it up herself instead." I answer and hope that he doesn't hear the annoyance in my tone.

"Damn that's hardcore. I like her style." He laughs and I eye him suspiciously. "What? She's hot and tough as nails man." He continues and I fight to control my temper.

"That smells so good, I'm starving." Laric's voice pulls me from my thoughts. She is standing between the couch and my chair in a little pair of black shorts and a gray tank top. Her long damp black hair hanging loose down her back and shoulders, her long thin toned legs seeming to go on forever. Damn she is sexy.. and she smells so good. I watch her walk over to the couch and sit down awfully close to Sam.

"A bacon cheeseburger and fries for you Dean, A regular cheeseburger with extra pickles, fries and a cherry coke for Laric and a fresh summer salad for me." Sam says hand out the food.

"Sammy, could you go into the kitchen and grab the Jack Daniels? I'd love some in my coke." Laric asks and Sam smiles over at her as she drinks some of her coke to make room in her cup.

"Sure thing." He answers jumping up and over the back of the couch to run for her.

"When did you become bitch boy?" I snort rolling my eyes as he comes back with the bottle, opening Laric's cup lid to pour her a good amount.

"Since I'm not a dick like you. She has stitches in her side Dean." Sam snaps and I realize I am being a dick. "How is it feeling" He asks her now ignoring me.

"Nothing some alcohol and a night of movie watching can't cure." She smiles sweetly over at him before taking a bite of her burger.

"Good cause I got Deadpool, Friends With Benefits and you wanted Fifty Shades Of Grey.. and we've got Netflix.. I'm up for an all night movie night." Sam tells her and I can't stop myself.

"Well you two girls have fun with the chick flicks I'm going to hit the bar." I smirk and I notice Laric's eye roll and Sam's bitch face.

"Remember what I said about eye rolling Laric." I shoot her a devilish smirk and get up to leave. There is no way in hell I'm sitting here all night watching Sam and Laric pal around, watching some over rated muscle bound actor and two chick flicks that are a female's equivalent of porn.

"What the hell is his deal?” I hear Sam ask her and she answers with.. "He is pissed because I didn't let some blood sucker rip his throat out.. I think he wants to play daddy again and I'm not in the mood to listen to his bitching about my hunting with you guys."

"Laric I get that he can be a douchebag sometimes but Dean is just worried that something bad might happen to you. He would blame himself for it." I hear Sam from the hallway.. _at least he understands where I'm coming from._

 


	12. Laying Claim..

***Laric's P.O.V**

_Dean had left to hit the bar as usual and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little jealous. He is probably going to find some bar whore to take to the backseat of the Impala or some cheap motel room.._

"Laric?.. helloo... Earth to Laric.." Sam's voice pulls me from my thoughts.

"Hum.. sorry.. what?” I ask him trying to shake the thought of Dean having sex with some bimbo from my head.

"I asked which one you wanna watch first." He chuckles giving me a sexy sideways grin.

"It don't matter.. you pick." I smile back and adjust myself to make sure that I'm comfortable without messing with my stitches in my left side. I reach for the bottle of Jack to pour more in my cup and take a few sips before siting it on the table.

"Ok.. well let's start with Deadpool since we both wanted to see it." He shrugs and gets up to put it in.

"Sammy, will you grab me a blanket? It's always so damn cold in here." I ask him feeling bad for making him do it all.

"Sure hun, just let me put this in and I'll grab one." He gives me that adorable grin over his shoulder.. After I am cuddling into the blanket he had brought, the movie starts, and I snuggle into Sam's side. He looks down at me and grins dropping his hand down to rest on my right hip.

"Laric, you are so damn tough.. you survived the attack and death of your mother, you dealt with the loss of your dad, you hunt and kill just as well as me and Dean and you even sew up your own wounds.. how is it that you can let yourself be so soft and vulnerable with me and defy Dean with every breath you take?” He asks in a low voice.

"Well I don't see myself as tough.. I haven't gotten through either of the losses.. I hunt because I need to, I let my guard down with you because you are a sweet guy who listens to what I have to say, you treat me as an equal and you don't try to play daddy. Dean thinks I'm some weak bitch who can't handle herself, he thinks I need a daddy instead of a friend and god forbid I help him on a hunt." I tell him and he listens without interruption.

"I can see that.. but you gotta know that he is only acting like this because he has feelings for you and it scares the hell outta him. He is scared that if he cares for you as more then a friend someone or something will use it.. use you to get to him." He explains with the typical hunters excuse.

"Yeah.. he has feelings of responsibility for me Sam. He thinks that he owes it to Bobby to take care of me. He isn't attracted to me in any other way other than the physical.. but he takes care of that with some bar whore like he is tonight.. anyway I'd rather not talk about it anymore.. can we just watch some movies?.. please” I snap a little hoping he doesn't take it wrong.

" Yeah.. I'm sorry Laric.. didn't mean to be a bummer." He smiles at me and I smile back snuggling in closer.. After a few hours we have watched all of the movies that he had got and a few more on Netflix before falling to sleep on the couch..

_*Dean's P.O.V_

I had spent most of the night at the bar flirting with a waitress trying to forget about Laric and the way she pushes my buttons in more than one way. _She is beautiful, smart, tough and so damn stubborn. She saved my ass with that vamp but it cost her a gash in the side. What if it had been worse? It's hard to stay away from her but I know that it is the best way to keep her safe._ I had planned to catch the waitress after her shift and take her somewhere private to satisfy my needs but the longer I sat there the more I thought about Laric cuddled up to Sammy on that couch watching a movie that could lead to more than just cuddling.

Hell, Sam has admitted that he finds her attractive and they spend an awful lot of time together.. day and night. I'm on my way back now to break up their little party.. I pull into the driveway and steady myself before getting out to walk in.. it's dark in the bunker with the exception of the light from the TV and it's almost silent except for the low static from the TV. I don't hear talking or laughing so I assume that they are already asleep.. It's when I walk into the TV room that I find Sam laying on his back and Laric curled up to his left side.. Her head is laying on his chest and Sam's right hand is tangled in her long black hair hanging across her face.. my whole body tenses up, my hands form a fist on either side and I fight to clam myself at the sight before me. _What the hell Sam?_ I wonder to myself as I walk over to move his hand from her head. His eyes pop open and I narrow mine at him as a warning to keep silent. I don't say a word just reach across him to lift Laric into my arms. She barely moves in her sleep to wrap her arms around my neck and rest her head on my shoulder snuggling into my body. _Oh god she feels so damn good against me and she smells like a mix of her fruity shampoo, wild flower body wash, playboy perfume and liquor.._ All going straight to my head and cock in a fight with what I should do. I want to take her to my room and show her how I really feel but I know I need to put her in her bed and leave her there to sleep.

I chose to do the right thing and walk straight back to her room. I've been in here enough to know the layout so I don't need the light. I walk over to the edge of the bed and lay her down gently reaching to cover her with the blankets. _She looks so peaceful tonight.. maybe she will get a good night's sleep without that fucked up nightmare she has almost every night._ I can't help leaning in to kiss her forehead before turning to walk out of the room.

"Good night Dean, thank you." She whispers behind me.

"Good night princess." I whisper back as I shut the door.. now time to deal with Sam..

On my way to the TV room I stop in the kitchen and grab two beers from the refrigerator.. Sam is awake now sitting up on the couch and reaches out to take the beer that I hand him as I walk in to sit in the chair.

"So how'd it go tonight? Find a warm willing body to burry yourself in?" He asks sounding a little snarky.

" What the hell Sam? Why do you care? And what the hell was that shit with Laric tonight?” I snap not able to be as calm as I'd like.

"We were sleeping dude.. damn Dean you need to lighten up man. It's not like you've laid claim to her or anything. You play with her emotions like she's a fucking doll and toss her aside when you're done. It's not fair to her." He snaps at me and it only makes my temper flair.

"Oh I've laid clam little brother, make no mistake in thinking otherwise. I may not be free to act on my feeling but they are here. Don't you get that my loving her could get her killed? Do you know how many nights I've laid in bed listening to the two of you out here laughing and talking. I don't have the luxury of being like that with her. I do have feelings and they only cloud my judgement." I tell him and he only looks at me blank faced.

"When are you going to pull your head out of your ass and listen to the lies you're telling yourself and everyone else around you." He asks. "She's not Lisa man.. she's a hunter too.. she can handle what our lives throw at us. Go look at her ribs.. she'll have the scar to prove it." He snaps and stands up to walk out leaving me alone..

 

 


	13. Bad Dream, Mixed Feelings, Breakfast and a Bar

***Dean's P. O. V**

I've been laying awake in bed just looking at the ceiling since my talk with Sam. _Had I really said that I love Laric? Do I? No.. I can't.. I won't. But I do.. fuck.. what the hell am I thinking? It's not safe for either of us._ I think to myself and just as I finally give in to sleep I hear a scream from down the hall.. _Laric!_ I jump up from the bed and without worrying about putting on clothes I run down the hall to her room. As soon as I open the door I see her sitting up in bed holding her silver knife in her right hand with her arms wrapped tight round Sam's neck. She is shaking and Sam is whispering "shh it's ok Laric I'm here.".. my jaw tightens at the sight and I clear my throat to make myself known. Laric lifts her head from his shoulder and Sam turns to see me standing in the doorway.

"She's fine Dean.. it was just that damn nightmare again." Sam answers getting up to sand by her bed as she lets go of him. I don't speak I just walk over to stand beside Sam looking down at her pale face.

"You ok?" I manage to ask calmly.

"Yeah.. I'll be fine.. I know it's stupid to be so damn scared of a monster in my dreams.. I'm a fucking hunter for God sake." She says giving me a forced smile.

"It's ok Laric we all have our own nightmare in this line of work.. we are only human. Don't feel bad about it. Just glad you're ok." I tell her smiling for reassurance. "I'll just go on back to bed now." I say and Sam looks over at me before falling into step behind me.

"Wait.. Sam.. will you.. just stay with me until I fall back to sleep please?” She calls from behind us and I tense up when he answers.

"Sure.. I can do that." I want to tell him to get the hell out of her room. To stay away from her but I just keep walking. It's my plan to go straight back to my room and close the door so that I can deal with my temper but my body has other plans. I get just outside of the door and I turn the corner to stand there listening to them talk.

"Can you just hold me until I'm asleep Sam." Laric asks still sniffing from crying.. again my jaws and fists are clenched tight.

"Yeah.. sure Laric scoot over some." _Ugh.. I can't listen to this shit anymore!_ I turn and walk back to my room as fast as I can. I don't like how comfortable they are together but it's not like I can rush into her room and demand that they stop spending time together. _I can't just tell her how it makes me feel.. Damn it Dean!_ _It's none of your business what she does.. you can't be with her the way you want anyway... What in hell am I even doing? I don't have feelings for her.. I just need to make sure that she is safe.. that's all it is. She's Bobby's daughter and he would expect me to protect her.. I've only confused myself into thinking that caring for her is loving her. Yeah that's it.. now go the hell to sleep._ I rationalize my mixed up emotions..

***Laric's P.O.V**

I had finally fallen back to sleep after Sam laid down next to me.. _I always feel better with him beside me but I've found myself wishing that it was Dean. What in hell is this man doing to me? He is so damn confusing.._ _he looks at me like I'm all that he wants but pushes me away with every breath he takes._ It's not healthy for either of us so I decide to just let it go. Sam had left my room early this morning telling me that he and Dean were going to Bobby's old place to gather the books on lore to bring to the bunker for safe keeping and future research. I didn't bother getting up right away I was still tired so I slept for a few more hours. I had woken up just a few minutes ago and went to start my day. I take a shower, shave my arms, legs and female area, rebandage my rib, brush my hair and my teeth but just as I start to get dressed my stomach complains of hunger. I have only put on my dark blue Def Leopard t shirt and red boyshort panties when I decide to go into the kitchen to cook.

I'm in the mood for some breakfast even tho it's around 12:30pm (lunch time). I decide on waffles, with syrup, fresh cut fruits, and whipped cream sausage and eggs. Not all for me of course, I figure Sam and Dean will be hungry too when they get back. When I had come to stay here with the brothers the refrigerator and cabinets were empty. Sam and I usually do all of the cooking when we are here in between cases with the exception for the occasional night that Dean gets the urge to show off his minimal cooking skills. I now make sure that everything stays stocked in the kitchen.. After gathering everything that I will need I walk over to grab my phone that I put on the counter. I'm in the mood for some music. It's always so quiet around here. I look through my play lists to find my eighties "hair band" play list. As I push play I smile to myself at the similarities and differences in mine and Dean's taste in music. My love of eighties rock comes from listening to it with mom when I was growing up and Dean's love of classic rock from his dad. I cook as the music plays and just as I'm finishing the eggs to place on the table with everything else the song "Talk Dirty To Me" by Poison plays.. I find myself moving along to the music and for the first time since the death of my mother I find myself enjoy something. I have everything ready and the table set, I place three coffee cups on the counter and fill mine before turning to go put on my shorts before the guys get back only to look into the faces of half asleep Sam and Dean.

Dean is smirking as his eyes roam my body from my bare feet to my chest and Sam is pressing his lips tightly together to hide a smile or stifle a laugh. Dean is dressed in his boxers and no shirt, with a major case of bedhead. Sam is standing here in a pair of jogging pants, no shirt and his hair messy. Dean is looking at me like I'm breakfast and Sam just seems amused.

"I.. I thought you guys had gone to Bobby's place to get the books." I say trying to break the awkward silence.

"We did.. but it had been a long night so we decided to take a nap while you were still asleep.. your music and the smell of food woke us.. Smell really good by the way." Sam answers and walks over to sit at the table.

"The show wasn't half bad either." Dean says licking his lip at me.

"Just sit down and shut up." I snap at him and he chuckles as he too walks over to the table. I finish filling the other two cups and take two over to sit in front of each of them.

"Thanks Laric.. it all looks really good." Sam smiles up at me and Dean rolls his eyes. After getting my cup I take a seat between the boys who are sitting on opposite ends. Dean is the first to shove I fork full of waffles, whipped cream and strawberries into his mouth.

"Mmm this shit is good Laric.. why in hell have I never noticed how good your food is?" Dean speaks with a mouth still half full of food.

"Maybe because you're a walking, talking dick with ears." Sam mocks him.

"Aww come on Sammy don't be jealous.. yours will catch up to your freakishly huge body soon." He says smiling at his own joke with another huge mouthful. Sam just gives him bitch face and turns his attention to me.

"So.. things seem to be pretty quiet right now.. I don't know about you two but a day or two off sounds good to me." He says shrugging.

"Hell yeah that'd be nice." Dean chimes in this time swallowing his food first.

"So.. what are you boys planning on doing with our free days?" I ask them kind of hoping that Dean stays here for a change. I'd really like to sit down and have a real talk with him about this tension between us. It's time to cut the damn ties with it so that we can do our jobs.

"I'm probably just going to hit the bar as usual.. have a few cold ones and go from there.. how about you Sammy?" _Damn it.. I should have known.._ Dean can't pass up the chance to find some whore in a bar to burry himself in hoping that he can forget his troubles for at least a few minutes.

"Yeah.. I'm in.. how about you Laric? You haven't been out of this bunker with the exception of the hunts.. what do you say we all go out to unwind?” Sam invites me and I start to decline, I don't want to watch Dean sweet talk some bitches panties off.. "Come on Laric I might do you some good to get out and have some fun.. being stuck in here after long days and nights on the job can't be good for that nightmare." He continues and I can see that he is honestly concerned.

"Fuck it.. what not. I deserve some fun right?” I finally agree knowing that I will only love to regret it later.

"Good then it's settled.. we have a few hours to kill until eight o'clock.. and then we'll blow this place for a few hours." Sam smiles.. so damn adorable.


	14. Jealousy's A Bitch..

_***A Few Hours Later** _

**Laric's P.O.V.**

After Sam and I washed the breakfast dishes and cleaned the kitchen he went into town to restock the food supply, Dean started putting away the books from Bobby's place and I came back to my room to read a book, watch a few episodes of my favorite show on Netflix and pick an outfit for tonight. I decide to wear my holey skinny jeans, black leather corset top, black feather earrings, long multi length chain necklace, black leather cuff bracelet, barbwire bracelet, black high heel boots, curly messy hair, earth tone eye shadows, thick black eyeliner, and red lipstick..

￼It's after I finish dressing, just before putting on my makeup that I decide that I want my lip pierced, right in the middle. I don't trust too many people so I do my own piercings. I take one of my half circle, titanium body jewellery rings and a fresh needle out.. and pierce my own lip.. at first I'm not sure that I like it but after doing my makeup and putting on my lipstick I smile at my reflection in the mirror. I'm just finishing up with a few sprays for my favorite Playboy perfume when Sam calls from down that hall..

"Hey Laric we are heading out as soon as you're ready."

"I'm coming Sam just finishing up now." I yell back grabbing my money, ID, tube of red lipstick and phone from the dresser to put into my tight back pocket. I walk down the hall to find Sam and Dean in the TV room.. "I'm ready guys." I announce and they both turn to look at me. They both stand there in silence for a minute..

"Damn Laric you look great.. right Dean?" Sam says breaking the silence.

"Y-yeah.. great." Dean answers standing behind Sam. His eyes are scanning my whole body and I can see so many things flashing in Dean's eyes.. He likes what he sees, maybe even wants it but I can also see what can only be described as anger. I'm now a little self-conscious which causes me to bit my bottom lip as I turn my eyes from his.

"Lets go then. I need a drink.. a few of them." I manage to say and Sam is the first to make a move for the door. I quickly fall into step behind him needing to put _some distance between myself and Dean.. What in hell is this guy's problem?_ _What reason does he have to be mad at me?.._ I think to myself but quickly decide to shake it off. I refuse to let him ruin my night.

_***Fifteen minutes later..** _

We arrive at the bar and Sam gets out to let me out of the back. I follow him in and Dean drags along behind us. I can feels his eyes on me but I'm too afraid to turn and see the look in his eyes. Once we are inside Sam finds a table near the door and well spaced from the small crowd that has gathered at the bar tonight. After a minute or two a redheaded waitress comes to take our order. I smile at her but she rolls her eyes and turns her attention to Sam and Dean. She is pale skin and dressed in a super short gray skirt, a tiny black vest style top and black high heels. Her tits look like they might burst out from the top at any moment and her makeup is dark.

"What can I get you boys tonight?" She asks them purposely leaving me out. Sam looks at me as if to tell me he noticed that and Dean just gives her his best sexy grin.

"I'll have a whiskey and a beer sweetheart." He says not even trying to hide his eyes eating her up.

"We'll have a vodka and a beer.. thats two vodkas and two beers.. better yet just bring us a bottle of vodka and you can keep the beer coming." Sam answers making it clear that I am here too.

She shoots me a quick bitch face and turns to walk over to the bar. Sam shakes his head and looks over at me while Dean let's his eyes follow her like a lost puppy.. _Great he's already chosen his whore of the night.. Oh he had better not plan on taking that bitch to the Impala. I refuse to sit in a seat that has been used for his form of entertainment._

"I see Dean has found his stress reliever for tonight." Sam jokes drawing Dean's attention back to the table.

"Oh don't be jealous Sammy there's plenty here for you to chose from too." Dean says in a smartass tone and winks at him... _God he is suck a dick.. why? I don't get it. He looks at me like that too and even comments on what he'd like to do.. so why does he push me away the way he does. I could give him just as much as any whore ever could.. maybe even more.. Stop this shit Laric! It's not going to happen.  Just let it go._ I'm lost in thought when the waitress comes back with our drinks..

After a few drinks while listening to Dean flirt with his latest victim, I get the urge to pee so I excuse myself and walk back to the bathroom feeling eyes on me the whole way, only this time I don't know who's.. after using the bathroom and washing my hands I look in the mirror to touch up my lipstick. When I'm finished I give myself one last look over and walk back out. On the way back to the table I'm stopped by a very handsome man who looks to be in his late twenties. He is dressed in a pair of jeans, an olive green tshirt and boots. His hair is almost the same length as Sam's and his jaw is covered in a light well groomed stubble. His eyes are hazel and his voice is smooth when he speaks.

"Hi.. my name's Cole." He smiles reaching out his hand.

"Hi Cole, I'm Laric." I tell him shaking his hand while catching a glare in our direction from Dean over his shoulder.. _what the hell is that about?_

" I like it.. it's different but really beautiful." He grins at me and I can't help smiling back at him. Over his shoulder I see Dean's eyes narrow.. _is that jealous I see Mr. Winchester?_

"Thank you Cole. Listen I'm going to head back over to where my friends are and have a few more drinks. If a good song comes on don't be afraid to come get me for a dance." I tell him as I let go of his hand to walk away. I get back to the table and Sam is the first to say something.

"That looked promising.. go for it. You could use a good stress reliever too." He tells me and chuckles when Dean gets up in a hurry. "Jealousy can be a bitch." Sam smirks.

"He isn't jealous he's just an ass. He thinks he's the only one who can walk in a bar and pick up the first piece of ass he sees." I roll my eyes and pick up my vodka.. After a few more drinks and a talk with Sam about looking for more werewolf hunts Cole walks over to get me for our dance. It isn't eighties rock but it was something I could dance to. On the floor dancing with Cole I have a clear view of Dean with the redhead. He also has a clear view of me. His conversation is with her but his eyes are on me. He is glaring at me with what looks like a warning.. _fuck you Dean Winchester.. I can talk to and dance with whoever I want.._ I think to myself. When the song is over Cole asks for my number but I'm not sure I want him to have it.

"Let me think about it ok." I tell him and walk back to the table to sit with Sam.

**_*An hour later.._ **

I'm drunk and laughing at a story that Sam is telling when I notice Dean walk back to the bathroom. His little redhead walks over to the table to give Sam another beer and winks at him as if to make me mad. I don't give her the pleasure tho.. I instead stand up to walk off when Sam jumps up to grab my arm.

"Hey, come dance me." He says grinng at me as he pulls me along. The song is slow so Sam pulls me in close. He is taller than me and I can't put arms round his neck so instead I wrap them round him and lay my head on his chest. He is holding me close as we move in time with the song and when he turns so that I'm facing the bar I see Dean standing there.. he looks pissed and I'm not sure why. I smile over at him to see if it might help but he only turns his back to me when the redhead comes up behind him. He leans over and whispers something in her ear and she giggles.

"Sam, I don't mean to be a party pooper but I'm getting tired. Could you call me a cab? You and Dean should stay and have a good time. I'll just go and rebandage my ribs and get to bed early." I tell him needing to get away from Dean and his slut.

"Yeah, just hang on and I'll call us one. I'm done here anyway I'll just come with you. I don't like the idea of you there alone." He smiles at me and reaches for his phone.. Just as we walk out to catch the cab I see Dean grab the redhead and kisses her for me to see..

 


	15. Pulling My Strings

***Laric's P.O.V**

_Sam is so sweet.. he didn't have to leave the bar but he did.. for me. He is probably afraid that I would come home, go to sleep and have that damn dream again. I feel so bad about it.. ever since I moved in here he has ran to my side at night after hearing my terrified screams.. and he doesn't even expect anything in return for his kindness. I know that he knew the real reason I wanted to leave the bar but he never said a word. We just caught the cab and rode back to the bunker in comfortable silence._

We have been back for about twenty minutes now and Sam went straight for his lap top. _Seems like even on his day of the hunt calls to him._ He has been looking through the internet for anything that would scream monsters. I on the other hand am really tired.

"Hey Sammy, I'm going to hit the bed. I'm beat." I tell him walking into the kitchen for one last shot of Jack Daniels.. I reach up to the second shelf to grab a glass to pouring my Jack in when I feel a pull and a sharp stinging in my ribs. _Shit.._ the bandage has worked loose and my corset top is rubbing the stitches.

"Yeah.. you ok?" He asks and I'm not sure if he means the dream or Dean with his bar whore.

"Yeah I'm good.. but could you maybe help me for a minute tho." I ask him flinching as I try to walk slowly into the research room.

"Yeah sure, whats up?" He asks turning to look at me. I try to breath slowly and not to deep for fear of ripping the stitches. My bandage must be stuck to my top.

"I.. um.. Need help getting this top off without ripping my stitches. I think the bandage is stuck to the inside of it." I tell him blushing slightly at the thought of him seeing me without my top. It's a corset and you can't exactly wear a bra with these.

"I.. Yeah sure." He agrees and walks with me to my room.

Once in my room we stop at he foot of my bed and I carefully sit on the edge lowering myself until I'm laying across it. Sam looks a little uncomfortable and just stands here waiting on me to tell him what I need.

"What is it that you need me to do exactly?" He asks as I breath through the stinging in my rib. The stitches are pulling and I'm concerned that they might come out reopening the gash.

"I need you to slowly unzip my top and look to see if the stitches are stuck to the inside of it." I tell him closing my eyes.

"They're stuck to your top?” He asks sounding just as concerned as I feel.

"I'm not sure but they feel like they are pulling and it hurts." I explain.

"Ok just relax and I'll take a look." He says and I can feel him sink his knees into the bed.

"Sam?" I say to warn him of what he will find under there.

"Yeah?” He answers.

"I.. uh.. there's no bra under my top so you might get flashed. Are you comfortable with that? If not I understand and will try my best to take care of it." I tell him and wait for his answer.

"I've seen naked women before Laric.. almost as beautiful as you.. I'm sure I can contain myself." He laughs nervously.

I feel him reach for the zipper and pull down slowly. His hand slides down my chest and I bite my lip. My head is spinning a little from the alcohol and it had been a long time since I had sex.. not to mention Dean's comments and looks. I need a good release but I won't use Sam to get it so I take in a slow deep breath to steady myself. He reaches the bottom with the zipper and lifts the left side of the top just an inch. It's then that his hand sakes slightly and his breathing pattern changes. I open my eyes to look up and see his eyes on my breasts. His lips are parted just slightly and he licks his lip.

"You are so beautiful Laric.. Dean is such a fool for not seeing what he has right in front of him." He whispers and bends his head closer to my chest. Now my breath catches in my throat. His breath is warm as it floats across my skin and his lips are so close.

"Sam.. I.. I.." I try to speak but he cuts me off..

"I know Laric.. and no matter how bad I want to I won't. I know that Dean is the only Winchester who has your heart. Just let me have a look at these stitches and I will give you some privacy." He says and I close my eyes again. He lifts a little more on the top and I suck in a sharp breath when the stitches pull. "Shit they are stuck but not by much. I just need some clippers and I can get it lose without messing up your top."

"I have some in the bathroom on the counter." I tell him and watch as he gets up to walk away. Shit.. I have to keep my head clear. I can't do this with Sammy.. I won't.

In no time at all he has the stitches lose from the top and he leaves so that I can rebandage myself. I take off the rest of my outfit and pull my messy curls up into a ponytail. I quickly rebandage the area where the stitches are and go to my room to grab some night clothes. My door is open and I can't remember if it has been open the whole time or if Sam left it open when he left. _I don't really mind I guess.. Sam had already saw my chest and Dean is at the bar or in some motel with his slut still._ I chose a deep blood red tank top and black lace panties to sleep in and dress quickly. I'm tired so I crawl into bed and settle in for the night.

***Dean's P.O.V**

I took the waitress Lilly to a cheap motel just a block from the bar and god was she pretty with and without her clothes. Everything was going good up to the point of being naked and trying to enjoy the blowjob that she would have been really good at if I could have got my dick to rise. Hey don't get me wrong I wanted it, and I never have a problem getting hard, but all I could think about was Sam and Laric back at the bunker.. and how they were probably in the middle of the same thing only he wouldn't have a problem following through with it..

After a few minutes of her working her nice full lips and mouth on me, and getting no response, she gives up. She sits back on the bed and looks at me with disappointment. This makes me angry so I get up to get dressed and wait for her to do the same. I take her back to the bar and drive back to the bunker. I drive a little faster then I should and make it in no time. I park Baby and walk into a quiet home. The only lights on in the place are the research room and Laric's.. A quick peek into the research room tells me that Sam isn't there so I walk down the hall to find Sam on Laric's bed with her laid across it. His face is in her chest and I hear her call his name.. _Fuck.._ I can't stand the sight in front of me so I turn as fast as I can to make my way back to my room.. _I need a damn drink.._

 


	16. What Do You Want From Me?

***Laric's P.O.V**

I had just jerked myself awake from the damn dream that haunts my nights when I hear something in the doorway of my room. I stiffen my body and carefully reach under my pillow to wrap my hand around my silver knife, that I've kept there since my mother's death, when I see a dark shadow stagger into my dresser knocking over a few of my weapons. I wait quietly until I feel the foot of my bed sink under the weight of the figure. I quickly spring to my knees knocking the figure to the bed to pin it down with my knife pressed firmly to it's throat. My heart is beating wildly in my chest and I fight to control my breathing. Just as my eyes adjust to the dime light I recognize Dean's face looking up at me. All at once a red hot anger grabs ahold of me and I sit up to slap him across the face.. _he fucking knows about my dream and how it scares the shit out of me! Why would he sneak up on me like that?!_

As soon as my hand connects with his face he growls and his eyes flash anger up at me, his nostrils flare and his jaw goes tight. In a flash he has me flipped under him and my knife falls off of the bed into the floor with the thud of metal hitting wood. My arms are above my head, wrists pinned to the bed by his right hand. I can see a shallow cut with a few drops of blood where my knife had been.

"So.. you and Sam huh? I bet he just couldn't wait to burry himself inside of you could he Laric?" Dean hisses in a drunken slur.

"Get the fuck off of me Dean! What in hell are you even talking about? I haven't slept with Sam.. And even if I had it isn't any of your damn business." I yell at him bucking my hips to try and push him off of me.

"I saw him in here on you earlier Laric.. next time you decide to fuck someone you might want to close your door." He snaps pushing his hips harder into mine to hold me down.

"He wasn't on me you asshole! He was cutting the stitches in my ribs that were caught in my top. Why aren't you still with your little bar whore anyway?" I snap back angry as hell at his accusations.

"It's kind of hard to fuck someone else when all I can think about is you. All I could imagine was Sam being exactly where I want to be." He growls into my face.

"Where is that Dean? Do you even know where that is? You come on to me all of the time but you're too damn scared to do anything about it. I've wanted you so damn bad since the day we met but you just keep pushing me away. You keep running to those whores you pick up at the bar.. well I give up.. just get the hell off of me and mind your own damn business. If I decide to fuck Sam or anyone else that's between me and him. We are two adults and you sure as hell aren't our daddy." I snap angry, and I'm not sure who I'm more angry at, him for says this shit to me or at myself for admitting that I want him.

"You want me? You have no idea what you were asking for. Sure I can fuck you and it would be amazing. But what can I give you other than my body? My complete devotion to bringing yours to the highest peak of pleasure?.. We are hunters Laric. Our lives are devoted to the hunt." He asked a little less angry this time.

"Would you just cut the shit.. I'm not asking you to fall in love and marry me Dean. I'm not that fucking stupid" I mock him and push my hips up into his again.

"Then what are you asking Laric." He asks and his voice sounds a little horse. I can feel his dick straining against his jeans.

"I'm asking you to fuck me Dean. I'm asking you to stop fucking all of those sluts from the bar. When you need to blow off steam, when you need relief take it from me. I'm here and I need it too. I have your back on the hunt and I'm here if you need to talk.. so why can't I be the one to help you satisfy the physical needs of your body?” I offer and wait to hear his response.

"You're asking for a friend with benefits?" He asks me biting his lip as his left hand moves to my left hip, just under the hem of my shirt. "You want me to ask for sex when I need it?” He continues as he ghosts his fingers over my hip, up my my waist and stops just under the bandage on my ribs.

"Yeah.. yes but I can ask anytime I need it too.. deal?" I ask and decide to play with him some.. "Or I can always make the same offer to Sammy.. I don't think he'd say no." I joke trying not to smile.

"Oh hell no.. this is mine Laric.. all mine. Anytime I want." He growls and his mouth lowers until his lips are almost crushing mine and it hurts a little.. but damn it feels good too. His tongue is licking at my lips asking for entry and when I don't comply right away he pulls back to look down at me. I smirk up at him and when his head raises a little more I see the knick I put on his throat. His hand loosens a little and I pull my right hand loose.

"I.. I'm sorry about your throat. You just scared me." I tell him reaching up to touch it. He sucks in a sharp hissing breath and I chuckle a little. His eyes darken and I can tell that he is enjoying the feel.. it's then that he purposely runs the plan of hisright hand up over my stitches pressing in a little. The stinging soreness of the tender flesh under the pressure of his palm and the pull of the stitches causes me to moan in a mix of pain and pleasure. His smirk is dark and so damn sexy and his next words make me shiver..

"If you ever cut me again.. I'll turn your sexy little ass over my knee.. and spank it so stinging red you won't be able to sit for weeks." He whispers harshly into my ear and I whimper. "Oh you dirty little girl.. you like that thought don't you?" He asks and his lips move to my throat, biting and kissing his way down and back up. My free hand reaches up into his hair and my chest arches up into his. A low throaty groan rises from him and he lets go of my other arm to sit me up enough to reach for the hem of my shirt.

In seconds my breasts are bared to him. Dean pulls back fully removing his body from mine, to take in my naked form. "So fucking beautiful Laric." He growls and I shiver from the cold air now kissing my skin and from the heated look in Dean's eyes. I can’t tell which is giving me goose-bumps.

My heart beats frantically and my breathing can’t seem to find a rhythm. A slow, sexy smile grows on Dean's lips. He motions with his hand for me to come closer to him. I do, a little confused. I’m never one to give up control, not even in the bedroom, but for some reason I know, without a doubt, that I will do whatever Dean Winchester demands of me. As I raise up onto my knees, I look up into his eyes. The deep desire that is reflected there excites me. My panties are soaked and I can’t wait to have them off.

"Your turn Dean, show me." I tell him biting my lip as my eyes roam his still clothed body.

Dean grabs the hem of his t-shirt and slowly pulls it over his head not taking his eyes off of me. The sight of his torso.. smooth tight skin.. makes me want to run my hands and tongue all over him. I can't wait to see what he has in store for me. He flexes his finger in a come-here motion and I find myself being drawn to him almost involuntarily. It's my body has taken over, ignoring my brain’s rationality that this can only end badly for us. I close the distance between us quickly and Dean smiles again causing my heart rate picks up. He grabs the back of my neck with one hand and my hip with the other pulling me to him. His lips mash into mine firm and hot and his tongue dives into my mouth driving me insane with lust. His lips brake free again and he kisses down to my neck sucking in. His hands move, one down, the other up, meeting on my breasts. I gasp as he pulls both my nipples. His lips and talented tongue move downward, over the curve of one of my breasts to suck my nipple. I moan softly urging him on.. Pleasure floods through my body. The rough texture of his tongue mixed with the wet warmth of his mouth feels so damn good.. I moan uncontrollably.. causing him to suck harder and bite down.. I cry out, my juices now flowing.. He quickly moves to my other breast and sucks and bites. His hands moves down to my panties and in seconds I'm completely bare.

"Get off the bed and stand in the middle of the floor so I can see your beautiful body." He demands and again I obey.

I'm standing where he wants me to so he gets up to walk a circle around me. When I am facing the door instead of the bed he grins and drops to his knees reaching out to grab my hips and pull me close. I tangle my fingers in his hair and he looks up at me with a devilish grin. His hands grasp my ass cheeks and pulls me forward again. I hear him breathe deeply and groan.. _Damn it he going to drive me crazy.._ Dean looks up again and slowly licks his lips. I feel myself trembling all over knowing what is next. He doesn’t keep me waiting long.. Once again he pulls me forward and I almost stumble. He steadies me, holding on to my hips with his strong hands. Just as I regain my balance, I feel his slick tongue slide along my folds.

I moan, and try not to move.. I don’t want to fall over and lose contact with his hot mouth. His tongue licks me relentlessly. He plunges his tongue into my depths with no hesitation and no warning. He is still holding on to me.. and I am grateful.. because if he wasn’t I would be flat on the floor. Dean's tongue is making me light headed. But he is staying away from the place I so desperately want him.. He licks everywhere but my clit.. My bundle of nerves has always been so sensitive and more often than not I need to have it rubbed or sucked to get off. I don’t know if he knows this.. all I know is that he is driving me insane with need. I start to moan in complaint and Dean doesn’t remove his tongue from my pussy, but simply raises his eyes. He lifts an eyebrow.

“Suck my clit!” I cry out and he simply smiles, keeping eye contact, he licks me from my opening right up to just below my clit. I groan and resist the urge to stamp my foot.. he licks me again, this time harder. I think I know what he wants but I don’t know if I want to beg him, at least not this early on. His continues licking, and avoids  of my clit.. he has me so desperate to cum that I seriously consider begging. I assume he sees the indecision mixed with the need on my face because he sits back a little breaking contact. I groan and try to force him back but he’s strong. With a shake of his head he removes my fingers from his hair and he looks at me with a smirk that is sexy and annoying at the same time. I silently vow to myself to wipe that smirk off his face before the night is over. He is just looking at me smirking.. so I growl.. “What?” which causes his smirk to grow into a grin.

“Beg me,” He whispers demandingly.

“Excuse me?” I fake shock raising my hand to my chest.

“You heard me Laric.” He says more forcefully. “Beg me.. I want to hear you beg for me to suck on your clit.. I want you to beg me all night long.” He says and the thought of actually telling Dean what I want, begging for it, has me hotter and wetter than I would have ever thought possible. I know I will do it but I still want to play for a little while.

“And if I don’t?” I ask him. “You want me bad and I seriously doubt you would leave this room without a little satisfaction.” I smirk and he doesn’t seem mad.. he doesn’t get up.. he simply looks at me.. But I see something shift in his eyes. They have become more heated. I figure that Dean likes a little defiance, so I notch it up a bit. I take a step back and put my hands on my hips.

“I refuse to beg for something that you will probably give me anyway,” I say reasonably sure of his response. Dean confirms my assumptions. He growls low, causing me to shiver with arousal. The look in his eyes is positively wild. He reaches for me and I take another step back. The backs of my knees hit my bed and I almost fall over. Apparently balance is not my friend today. He sits back on his haunches for a second and looks at me then he grins widely.

“You will beg me,” He says simply. “You will beg me right now, because I know you want me just as much as I want you.. And right now you want to cum so bad you can taste it.” He stalks toward me on his hands and knees and I have nowhere to go. “You know I can make you scream louder and cum harder than you ever have.” Dean says reaching me.. still on his knees. He pushes me and I land on my back on the bed. I struggle to my elbows as he spreads my legs wide and he licks my inner thighs avoiding my wet pussy.. I whimper... _I can’t help it.. I want him so bad._ Then he licks my pussy forcing his tongue so far into my hole.. I’m shaking uncontrollably.. and he lifts his head again to whisper across my hot flesh..

“Beg me.” He demands again and I shake my head. He licks me again, holding my legs wide apart with a firm grip on my thighs. “Beg me, now” He growls, more forcefully and I whimper trying to shake my head again but he plunges two fingers into me and I cry out instead. His mouth is so close to my clit and his fingers are sliding hard in and out causing me to give in.

“Please! Oh god, please Dean!” I scream out and I can feel the smirk growing on his face.

“Please what?” He demands.

“Please lick my clit! Suck it! Bite it! Oh god, just please Dean make me cum!” I cry out.. There.. I begged. I expect him to comply right away after getting what he wants but he doesn’t. Instead he keeps up his digital assault breathing on my clit. I snap my head up furious that he would continue to deny me and as soon as we lock gazes he drops his head. I feel his mouth close around my clit and I can’t look away. He sucks on my hard nub and I feel his tongue dancing over it. I groan and moan and buck wildly not able to move my gaze from his. His fingers pick up the pace and he bites down gently. My orgasm comes crashing down over me and I gush. I’m panting and can’t seem to catch my breath but Dean hasn’t stopped. I feel his fingers continuing to pump in and out of me and his mouth, tongue and teeth are still pleasuring my sensitive clit. Minutes after my first orgasm I feel another building.. This one promises to be far more explosive than the first one.. In seconds it breaks over me and I cry out. I see white lights pop in my vision as his mouth and fingers carry me to heights previously unknown.. And still he continues.. Just as I think I can’t cum anymore.. my body shuddering at an alarming rate.. He slows down and comes to a stop.

Dean sits back on his knees breaking contact. I flop back onto the bed and close my eyes as exhaustion threatens to take a hold on me. I feel the bed shift  and my eyes open. He has come to rest beside me propped up on one elbow and the grin on his face is one of pure self-satisfaction. _Dean Winchester had gotten me to beg and plead and then he blew my mind with not one but two amazing orgasms. The grin is just a little too cocky for me.._ He brushes a lock of hair from my eyes and cups my cheek before he lowers his head and kisses me. It's a gentle and surprisingly tender kiss. He raises his head again and his thumb brushes my overheated cheek while he simply looks into my eyes. My breath catches as I see the hunger returning. But under all that desire I see something else or at least the beginning of something. I'm not sure I know what it is but before I even have a chance to fully think about it that cocky grin returns. It starts to annoy me so I decide that payback is due..

 


	17. Not Tonight Little Brother..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING** EXPLICIT SMUT! If you offend easy stop reading now! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...

** *Laric's P.O.V **

_***Payback..** _

I push hard on Dean's shoulder and catch him off-guard causing him to fall to his back. I move quick to straddle his waist fully aware that my juices are flowing all over his sexy abs. I brace myself on my hands to the sides of his head and lean down.. I kiss him hard as I move over his body and he groans grabbing my hips. He pushes until my pussy is over his jean covered cock. I grind my hips on him keeping the kiss hot and passionate. Dean thrusts up and the friction of his jeans against my sensitive slit has me moaning loudly. I move my lips from his and move down over his strong jaw to his neck. I bite and suck the skin there causing him to groan. He thrusts harder and I sit back up smirking down at him. I figure my smile must be on the cocky side because he suddenly looks at me warily. My plans run through my head and I almost sigh.. I waste no more time and slide down his body until my feet touch the floor and he sits up to reach for me. I back away kneeling and shake my head.

“Now it’s time for a little payback, Winchester.” I say barely recognizing the voice that comes from my throat. Dean looks at me a little shocked and I take advantage of his confusion.. I reach for his belt buckle and in record time I have his pants off and thrown into some distant corner of my room. The size and hardness of his dick excites me and my breathing erratic. _He is bigger than I expected (and fantasized about)._ He is as hard as a rock and there is a drop of pre-cum at the tip. I take hold of him.. _God he's so big.._ Dean moans as my fingers attempt to close around him and I barely make it. I pump up and down once and Dean groans moving his hips.

"Stop moving Dean." I demand and he does but very reluctantly.. and judging by the look in his eyes I will pay for commanding him like this. But I don’t care.

I know it’s all worth it as I lower my head and take him into my mouth.. I struggle to take him all in.. I lick him and suck.. using my hand to pump where I can’t reach. _Dean tastes so much better than I thought possible.. perfect._ I shiver hard thinking about having this hard cock pounding in and out of my me. So I suck harder changing the pace at irregular intervals. I alternate the hard sucking with base to tip licking. I know when he is close because he’s squirming and cursing softly. I lick down the length of him to suck on his balls. I lick them.. tease them by lightly graze my teeth over them. He shudders..

"Laric!" He says my name hoarsely. I move back to his thick, stiff cock and take the whole long shaft into my mouth. I feel him at the back of my throat and try not to gag but it's a losing battle. I suck hard all the way up, my cheeks hollowing with the effort. At the very tip I lick the slit and h e shudders again as I take him back into my mouth. He grabs my hair hard and bucks his hips up.. once.. twice.

"Ah.. fuck." He shouts and cums filling my mouth and I swallow as much of it as I can.. but there is too much.. Some of it dribbles down onto my bed and more down my chin. I still have him in my mouth as he comes down and after he finishes I lick up everything that I missed.

The look on his face is so hot.. his head is pushed back into the bed with his eyes closed and he is biting on his lower lip. I sit back a bit enjoying my ability to make him cum. It excites me to know that I can give him even a fraction of satisfaction that he just gave me. His cock is still standing up half hard and the ache between my thighs has returned with a vengeance. Just as the thoughts of what lay ahead begin to flitter through my brain Dean sits up and grabs me roughly by the arms. He flings me on the bed and flips me over so that I’m lying flat on my stomach. He leans over me, his growing erection lying hot on my lower back and I feel his breath tickle my ear.

“Now it’s my turn!” Dean whispers and I have only a second to even begin to understand what he meant. He grabs my hips and pulls me up to my knees and he is still leaning over me so I struggle to get up on my hands.. _But he is having none of it.._ he forces me back down with a firm hand and it seems like he wants me to keep my upper body firm to the mattress while my ass sticks up in the air. The thought of having him buried deep inside me from behind makes me moan and move under him and I feel him shift backwards a bit. That's when I feel his hot length rubbing between my ass cheeks and it turns me on so much that I groan. He slides his hard cock further and his hands grip my hips harder. He slides between my legs and I feel him slide against my sensitive clit causing me to moan again. He coats his dick in my juices and he shivers above me.. _I wonder if he is thinking about what is about to happen._ I struggle to turn my head to look at him but I can’t. He raises himself up a bit and I breathe a little easier but just as I inhale a big lungful of sweet air he pushes into me.

My breath hisses out of my body. _He is so big and fills me so completely._ I feel weak with the desire for him and he begins to move. The feeling is so incredible that I can’t help but moan and squirm. He starts a slow mind-numbing rhythm and I quickly match him thrust for thrust wanting so bad to cum.. But he interrupts my plan pulling out completely. I groan in protest but Dean just grins and runs his hand down my body and finds my sensitive nub. He rubs and I whimper.. _He has me close but is holding back._ I decide to take matters into my own hands so I turn and reach out and grasp Dean's cock. He pulses and thickens in my hand and it’s my turn to grin. His eyes are shut and the look on his face is a cross between pleasure and pure torture. I giggle a little and his eyes snap open.. _now he looks pissed and amused._ I figure he has thoughts of payback on his mind but I’ve been stroking him and judging by his uneven breathing and the sweat on his forehead I think he’s as close to cumming as I am. I smirk to myself as I tug on his dick and guide him to my pussy. He puts up little fight probably because I have such a firm grip on him.. He looks like he is about to protest but I wrap my legs around his waist and thrust my hips up taking all of him into me at once.

We both let out a deep groan of satisfaction and the power struggle between us ceases for the moment as we take a minute to appreciate the joining of our bodies. I move my hips slightly urging him on and he takes the hint starting another slow pounding. He shifts forward a bit and with this new angle my clit rubs against the base of his cock. Dean ups the pleasure by pulling on one of my nipples punching hard. I arch my back involuntarily and he looks so damn pleased with himself.

"Fuck you Winchester." I curse him and he just laughs. I squeeze my inner muscles wiping the grin off his face and he reaches out to press his plan into my stitches picking up the pace. He slams into me with such force that it feels like the bed is moving. I’m not sure if it is because of the stinging pain of my ribs or if it's just that I can’t think about anything beyond Dean so deep inside of me. He let's off of my ribs and nipples to better balance himself with his hands to either side of my head and pounds into me relentlessly. I can’t find my breath.. I gasp and moan wanting nothing more than to cum. Dean is grunting and breathing heavily and when I finally catch my breath all I can do is moan his name, over and over again.

"Dean..Dean.. oh fuck DEAN!" I feel the pleasure building and his rhythm breaks as he thrusts into me wildly. My orgasm crashes over me with force I've never felt before. The breath I had just found gets lost again.. I’m screaming his name so loudly I know I won’t have a voice tomorrow. Suddenly Dean let’s out hoarse shout and I feel jets of his cum shoot into me. I loose all track of time as wave after wave of pure pleasure washes over me. It’s the longest orgasm I’ve ever had.

As our orgasms end Dean slumps forward with his body pinning mine to the bed and he lets out a satisfied groan. I know I have a ridiculous smile on my face but I can’t help it. He props himself back up on his elbows leaning over me. His grin matches mine as he bends his head toward me and captures my mouth in another hot kiss. He breaks the kiss and rolls onto his back beside me, pulling me along with him. I’m curled up beside him when he looks down to me.

“This is yours only yours. No one else from now on and I keep my promises,” Dean says sounding very pleased with himself.

“Well, I’ve got to tell you, I keep my promises too,” I say with a smirk spreading on my face. “And right now I promise you this isn’t over.” I swing my leg over His body and straddle him ready for more...

Just then the door in the bathroom that connects mine and Sam's room swings open.. I'm still sitting on Dean when Sam's voice fills the dark room..

"Laric? You ok? I heard you screaming.. It's that damn dream again isn't it? Do you need me to sit with you for a while?” He asks as he steps into the doorway of my room.

"Not tonight little brother." Dean says from under me as he flips on the bedside light. A smirk spreads across Sammy's face..

"It's about damn time you two.. Good night." He laughs shaking his head and turns to walk back out.

 


	18. What Have I Gotten Myself Into?..

***Dean's P.O.V**

**_Buzz buzz buzz.._ **

_What the hell is that God awful noise? Somebody make it stop.. Ugh.._ I try to move only to realize that there is someone laying on my chest.. _Laric.. fuck!_ My eyes open to see her thick black curls spread across my chest and I can feel her arm around my waist.. her naked thigh is pressed tightly over my hips and I can feel the warmth from between her legs. A quick look around the room shows that last night was a little wild. The photos that were hanging on the wall by her closet are crooked, one missing.. _probably on the floor.._ the weapons that are usually on her dressers are laying in the floor.. _Damn.._   
_This is going to be harder than I thought.. how in hell can I be friends with benefits with a woman that I already have feelings for? How in hell had it gone from me wanting to protect her for Bobby to needing to make her safe both physically and mentally because I care? To wanting to be around her as much as possible.. to wanting to be the one she smiles at the way she does with Sammy.. to wanting to be the one she needs laying beside her after her nightmare.. to being jealous of the time she spends with him.. to needing to feel her body on and around mine?.. damn it! What have I gotten myself into?_

 _This is something I haven't felt since Lisa. With the girls from the bars it has been so easy.. easy to pick up.. easy to get in bed.. easy to get up and leave when it's over because there are no real feelings involved. But this hasn't been and won't be easy at all.. Unlike the bar girls I'm not in a hurry to get up and get my clothes on.. I'm not in a hurry to lose the warmth of her body on mine.. ugh.._ Laric's arm tightens around my wait and I feel her soft lips pressed to my chest.. her soft kiss there pulls me from my thoughts and I look into her beautiful eyes.

"Good morning Dean." She smiles shyly at me.

"Mornin." I grin back and I know that she can hear my heart beating faster now.

"Did.. this really happen?" She asks biting her lip at me.

"Oh yeah Princess.. it's happening.. Anytime I want remember?" I smirk at her.

"Oh I remember.." She says chewing on her lip and I pull her close to kiss her long and hard. I tried to avoid all of this but something in her just keeps pulling at me. I know that this will all come back to bite me in the ass but I can't help wanting this.. her.  
"Mmm.. I'd really like to talk about this some more but my stomach is screaming for food.. and I know you are hungry too." She smiles pulling away.

"Oh I'm starving sweetheart.. and it has nothing to do with food." I tell her grinning and she shakes her head trying not to grin as she slowly backs away.. _Oh she wants to play.._ I reach from her and her grin gets bigger..

"Oh no Winchester.. I'm not on the menu this morning." She teases and I lick my lip biting it as I move toward her. She backs even farther away and just as I reach out to grab her, she slides out of the bed to stand next to it in all her naked glory. She reaches over and dismisses the alarm.

"Oh come on Princess just a bite." I pretend to pout.

"You'd think you'd be full after all you ate lastnight." She smirks at me and I sit up on my knees... She knows I'm coming for her so she turns to run into the bathroom.

**_*After A Shower.._ **

***Laric's P.O.V**

I had managed to get a shower without Dean sneaking in on me. I'm not really sure what I've gotten myself into but lastnight was amazing. What started out as an angry argument quickly turned into a night of sharing our bodies in a raw passion that I have never found with anyone else. I expected him to take what he wanted and go back to his own room to sleep, that was the plan, but instead he stayed in mine and held me. Last night was the first night in a little over a year that I've slept through the night without having that damn nightmare. Somehow having him beside me had chased it off..

I'm in the kitchen cooking us all some breakfast when Sam walks in.. "Good morning Laric." He yawns stretching.

"Mornin Sammy.. there's some coffee made if you'd like a cup." I tell him taking a sip of mine as I wait to turn the eggs.

"I'd love a cup.. thanks." He smiles at me as I reach into the cabinet to get him a cup. He yawns again as I pour the cup full and hand it to him. He must have had a rough night. _He doesn't look like he slept enough.._

I'm checking on the sausage when Dean walks in wearing only a pair of jeans. His hair and chest are still damp from his shower and he walks over to place a kiss to my bare shoulder just over from the strap of my tank top. I can't stop the shiver that makes it's way over my body. _This isn't the Dean I'm use to.. this isn't the way a friends with benefits relationship is supposed to work. None of this is meant to leave the bedroom. This ways a display of affection.. and in front of Sam.._ I pull away quickly and busy myself with pouring him a cup of coffee. I notice him looking at me from the corner of my eye and then over at Sam who looks confused.

"Dean.. uh.. you nicked your neck shaving dude." He says pointing at his own neck where it would be on Dean's. I bite my lip and blush as I turn to hand Dean his coffee. He narrows his eyes at me and breaks into a smirk.

"I didn't do that Sammy." He laughs a little.

"What happened then?" Sam asks him sounding concerned or confused.

"Xena the warrior Princess over her stuck her knife to my throat lastnight." He explains shooting me a look that reminded me of his warning from lastnight.

"What the hell? Why'd you do that?" Sammy asks me with raised eyebrow.

"Because his drunk ass staggered into my dark room after me waking up from the nightmare. He tried crawling into my bed and I pinned his ass to the bed with my knife.. I'm a damn hunter with with a messed up head, and.. In my defense he didn't warn me that it was him." I try to explain and Dean only smirks at me. His smirk is a little too cocky for my liking so I reach out to poke him in the knick. He sucks in a sharp hiss like breath and shoots me a heated glare.. it's my turn to smirk. Dean not being the type to let it slide puts his coffee down and pulls me into his side, purposely pressing his palm into my stitches while pulling me in tight to put pressure on my sore ribs.. I can't hold the moan that escapes my throat and I blush when Sam clears his throat.

"Whoa, come on guys I heard enough of that shit lastnight." He says giving Dean bitch face before yawning.

"Sorry Sammy." I blush a little brighter.

"We'll I'll just go look for a case while you two get this under control." He says shaking his head.

"Food should be done in a minute." I call behind him..

 


	19. The Boys Are Home..

**_*Four weeks later.._ **

**Laric's P.O.V**

"Hey guys I think I might have found something. Sounds like our kind of job." Sam says turning his laptop toward me and Dean.

"Whatcha got there Sammy?" I ask him moving closer so that I can see.

"Well seems there's been a few unusual deaths in Ohio.. the local police ruled them suicides.. but the vics were all male, all just weeks apart, all found in the bathroom and at the scene officers found the words "All Will Pay" written in the vics blood." He explains and it sounds like a vengeful spirit to me.

"Could just be some sick bastard ghanking people and his MO is making it look like suicide." Dean argues.

"Yeah I thought that too but.. no signs of forced entry.. all of the homes were locked up tight when family members found the vics.. and and families say that the vics all seemed paranoid and had trouble sleeping weeks before their murders. Lack of evidence is the cause for locals ruling it suicide." Sam continues.

" Yeah.. sounds like it's worth checking out." Dean agrees that it sounds like a job for a hunter.

"Well I guess we had better get packed and ready to head out then." I say standing up form the table to go get ready.

"Uh.. Laric.. this is probably just a vengeful spirit and all we'll need to do is torch the bones.. so there's no need in dragging you to some cheap motel when you can just relax here and sleep in your own bed.. we could also use your help here researching connections between the vics." Dean interrupts me and I freeze.

 _Hell no.. this is the third time Dean has opted to have me stay behind._ Since we have started sleeping together he has made excuse after excuse as to why I would be more useful here at the bunker instead of on the job.

"Can I speak to you in my room for a minute Dean." I ask fighting to hold my temper at bay.

"Yeah.. ok." He agrees and I walk back to my room waiting on him to follow. After reaching the privacy of my room I step aside to let him in and reach out to shut the door behind him.

"So now you have me alone.. what is it that you want?” He asks and I can see in his eyes that he already has some idea of the conversation we are about to have.

"What the hell Dean? Why do you keep pushing me out of the hunt? You know just as well as I do that I'm every bit as good a hunter as you and Sam. I might not have the years and knowledge under my belt but I've got the damn skill and the same need to hunt." I snap at him and he closes his eyes blowing out a long breath.

"Laric.. look it's just.." He starts and I cut him off before he can get started

"Don't give me the shit about you needing to know that I'm safe.. that because we are fucking now, you’re afraid that something or someone will hurt me to get at you. If that were the case then why was it so easy for you to fuck all of those random girls from the bar and not worry about them getting hurt because of you?” I ask him to prove a point.

"Because they don't go after some girl I fuck for the pleasure and leave the next day Laric.. they know that the only way to hurt me is to hurt the people that I love damn it!" He snaps..

"I'm not some weak ass bitch who needs to be protected Dean!" I yell at him and I start to add something more but I noticed the ghost white color that spreads across his face. His lips are now slightly parted and his breathing pattern has changed he looks shocked.. and even scared.

"What's wrong Dean? Are you ok?" I ask as he swallows hard and just stares at me like I'm some kind of alien. "Dean you ok?" I ask again and try to reach out to touch him but he steps back. I'm confused, a little pissed and now a hurt at his reaction to my reaching for him.

"I have to go.. you're staying here and thats the end of discussion." He snaps and grabs the door to open it, walk out and slam it behind him.

What the hell was that? I wonder standing there to stare blankly at the door but my anger takes over my confusion and I grab the door to run down the hall after him.. _he is fast.._ He is already walking out the door by the time I reach the stairs to the door. I run up them to find that he is already in the car and so is Sammy.. _they must have already had the car packed for a job and Sam must have known that he was going to leave me here._ They pull out not even giving acknowledgment to my standing there in the dust from the driveway..

**_*Two days later.._ **

**Laric's P.O.V**

I had found the connection between the victims in Sam and Dean's case in Ohio and called it in to Sam. I'm angry at him for going along with Dean but I wasn't about to call Dean for anything. All of the men were in their twenties and had gone to the same high school. They were all on the same track team and the killings had started nine years to the day of the suicide of a girl named Page Richardson. After some digging Sam found out that the men had all raped Page at a school party and she had gotten pregnant.. she later committed suicide in her bathroom killing herself and the child, leaving a passage in her journal saying that one day they all would pay for ruining her life....

They were on their way back and I am sure that they are hungry. I'm angry at them but I still care. Sam and Dean are my family now. _Well Sam is family.. Dean is.. hell I don't know who or what Dean is to me.._ I made a fresh salad for Sam and cooked homemade bacon cheeseburgers and fries for me and Dean. I had already eaten mine and set the table for the boys. Dean's being kept warm on a heated plate under a metal serving cover and Sam's being kept cold by siting his bowl over another bowl full of ice, and covered with a metal serving cover. I placed a bucket of ice, full of beer, in the middle of the table and came into my room. _I don't want to see them tonight.. especially not Dean. I know why he is acting the way he is tho.. it's because we are sleeping together and now he thinks that I'm going to get hurt because I might get careless on the hunt trying to protect him.. or he might trying to protect me.. or something will hurt me to get to him. It's all bullshit tho.. Just an excuse for him to keep me at a distance.. he said that he cares about me but I believe it's more about covering his own ass..._ I'm getting out of the shower and drying off when I look in the mirror to see that my stitches are ready to come out. It doesn't take long to snip the stitches and pull them out with my tweezers. The scar isn't very pretty but it serves as a reminder that I am much tougher than I'm given credit for. I finish up and quickly get dressed in my little gray night shorts and tight, red, V-neck tshirt. I check under my pillow to make sure my silver knife is under it and when I see that it is tucked under it I crawl into bed and pull on my blanket. It was my normal routine but I hadn't worried about it when Dean was sharing my bed. I feel safe with him around but even tho he will be home tonight he won't be sleeping with me. I don't want him in here after the shit he pulled before he left.. I have been laying here listening to my music on my phone when there is a knock on my bedroom door.

"Laric we're back.. Laric it's Dean.. are you asleep?” He says in a loud whisper but I don't answer.. I've missed him and I'd love to give him something to take his stress out on but I'm still pissed and I won't give in that easy. "Laric?.. damn it babe I know you're mad but please just open the door. I need to know you're ok.. I need to hold you." He tries but I'm not giving in. "Damn it.. ok well good night I guess." He says in defeat.

I hear his footsteps down the hall and then another knock only this time it's from the door on the other side of the bathroom.. from Sam's door to the bathroom.

"Laric? It's Sam can I come in for a minute?” He asks and as much as I'd like to leave him wondering I just can't bring myself to do it. _Tho he should have warned me of Dean's plan, it wasn't his fault that I was left behind._ I crawl out of bed and walk into the bathroom to unlock and open the door.

"Hey Sammy, it's good to see that you made it with only a scratch or two." I joke.

"Yeah well you should see the other guy." He laughs. "Hey I just wanted to say thank you for dinner. It was really good and Dean was loving the burger.. look I know that you're mad and I'm sorry about running off without you but Dean just wouldn't have it any other way. He really cares about you and it scares the hell out of him. Just give it a couple of days and it will get better." He tells me and I just shrug.

"You're welcome Sammy.. I don't really wanna talk about it so good night and sleep well." I tell him and reach up to hug him before he turns back to his room.

 


	20. I Love You So I Have To Leave..

***Laric's P.O.V**

**_*Two Forty Seven PM_ **

I wake up from a terrible nightmare.. not the normal nightmare either.. this one involved Dean. He, Sammy and I were in the middle of a vamps nest when I was attacked.. Dean came to my rescue only to have the vamp tare a chunk out of his neck before I could reach him.. I was dropped to the floor beside his lifeless form and his last words were "This is your fault Laric.. you did this to me." I'm shaking, trying to fight my tears and my mouth is dry. I need a drink of water or maybe a shot of Jack.. I slide out of the bed and walk almost blindly through my tears. I open my door and walk out into the hall, nobody is awake so I keep walking until I reach the kitchen. With shaky hands I reach for a glass and fill it with Jack Daniels, twice.. _My mouth is so dry. Maybe Dean is right.. being with each other will only get one of us hurt. I need to put a stop to it.. now._ I quickly make up my mind and I know what I have to do.. It isn't going to be easy but I know that Dean will see my reasoning. I'm holding on to the counter to steady myself and my nerves when I feel his arms slip around my waist. His nose is buried in my neck and he pulls in a deep breath groaning.

"I've missed you Princess." He whispers and I fight herder not to break down.

"I.. I've missed.. you too Dean." I manage to say with a cracking voice, heavy with emotion. " I'm still angry." His hands pull me closer and he turns me to face him.. I know he sees the tears in my eyes because guilt flashes in his.. He slowly leans in and kisses me on the lips. It feels like my heart drops to my feet.. _but if this is our last kiss I want him to feel every bit of what I feel for him in it._ I reach up to run my fingers through his hair, holding it tight between my fingers as I tug it to pull him in closer. He groans into my mouth and I take advantage by slipping my tongue over his bottom lip into his warm mouth. His grip on my hips tightens almost painfully so.. _but I like it so much.._ the pain of his fingers digging into the fabric of my shorts and skin proves that it's real.. No dream just me and Dean.. His tongue meets mine in a fight for dominance. My head is swimming and I'm afraid that I might change my mind so I pull free to look up into his beautiful green eyes.

"Can I come lay with you? I know you're mad but I need to hold you tonight." He whispers again and all I want to do is give in, but I know that it will only make it harder on me to do what I need to in the morning.

"You were right.. we are only going to get each other hurt. I'm leaving Dean.. I'm moving into my dad's place so that I can hunt on my own and let you hunt safely." I rush to say before I break down crying again.

"What? Hell no! You can't. I won't let you." He says harshly.

"I don't need your permission. I've already made up my mind. I won't be the reason you get hurt." I snap a little and I feel a fresh wave of tears roll down my cheeks.

"Please don't do this Laric. I'm sorry I was wrong.. please don't leave me.. I need you, I thought that it was the other way around I thought that you needed me but I know now that it is me that needs you.. you are the one person in my life beside Sam that means more than life to me.. I love you.. I fought it so hard but I just couldn't keep my heart from opening up to let you inside." He pleads with me and I see fear in his eyes... _Fuck.._

"Damn it Dean don't you see.. I love you too and that's why I have to go.. I won't be the reason that you lose focus and get yourself killed out there.. just let me go and when I'm gone call Cas to come wipe your memories.. I'll never even exist to you.. Good bye Dean.." I tell him and stand on my tip toes to kiss his forehead before pulling away to run back down the hallway to my room.

I quickly shut my door and lock it so that he can't come in and I press my back against it. My body is now recked with sobs as I slide to the floor.. _Fuck it was never supposed to get this far.. I was never supposed to fall for Dean fucking Winchester.. but here we are.. and it hurts like hell to realize that it can never be. There will always be another monster to kill, demon to fight or world disaster to prevent.. a thousand ways to get each other killed._ My stomach is rolling and I feel sick so I pull myself up from the floor and hurry to the bathroom just in time to open the commode.. everything I had eaten is emptied into it. After a few times of throwing up I feel so dizzy that I grab a wash cloth and wet it with cold water. I wash my face and make my way back into my room and to the bed where I lay across it. This is just too much for me.. but I've made up my mind and I know that my decision is for the best. Eventually Dean will get over it and maybe just maybe so will I. I know that this will only be worse in the morning if I have to face Dean again, so as I lay here I decide to give my stomach a few more minutes to clam down and then I will gather my things and pack my car.

_***An hour later..** _

I guess I had fallen to sleep but now that I'm awake I decide to start packing my car so that I can get out of here before the boys wake up... after it's packed and ready to go I walk back to my almost empty room to find a couple of pieces of paper and a pen. I at least owe them a note before walking away.

**_Sammy,_ **

**_I can never tell you how much you mean to me. You've been an amazing friend. Thank you for helping to chase my nightmare away.. and for the nights that you sat up with me until I felt safe enough to sleep. I never meant for this to go this far. I know that Dean and I can never be. We can only be dangerous for each other. You were right Sam.. I love him and that is why I have to leave. I have to keep him safe even if that means I can never see him again. I want nothing more than to stay here with you guys and love you while hunting the things that most of the world has no idea even exists.. to love you as my brother and Dean.. well you know the way I love him.. I'm going to stay in dad's house to hunt on my own. I will always be grateful to you both.. hey Sammy.. take care of him for me will ya._ **

**_With all me love,_ **   
**_Laric_ **

 


End file.
